Love Actually
by Faye Silo
Summary: Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. continued inside.
1. Tell us a story

**_Summary:_** **Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**

_**Authors note:**_** Alright so, as you might have noticed, i discontinued my other story. Though I did keep my promise for another. I keep my promises my dears. Anyways, so, i came up with this idea while i was sitting at home, hurting 'cause i got y tonsils removed I don't know what exctly spurred the idea, but it just hit me . it was all like... BAM! so, i went with it...haha. anywys, I'll stop rambling.**

**  
_Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and story line unless stated different_.  
_****_  
Rated For: _Course language and Sexual Content**

**_Warning: _This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

**_Pairings: _Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

**Now that I've wasted a ton of your time, please enjoy! (throws confetti)**

* * *

A man, roughly the age of 32, sat in a black leather chair, gingerly fingering the corner of the page in his book. The sea breeze flowing in through the open window kissed his sandy blonde hair as the morning sun glinted off it's surface. Beautiful Cerulean eyes focused happily on the words flowing across the pages of the book. The book he held lovingly in his hands was one his husband had just published.

His husband was a tall, lanky man. Red, outrageous hair that spiked back in various directions and beautifully, intoxicating green eyes. The slightly older man, roughly the age of 35, was an author. The book he had just recently published, _A Lovely Endeavour_, was a beautiful story about two lovers. A man, having been shipped off to the war in Korea, is held as a prisoner of war. His wife, a lovely brunette haired woman pregnant with their first child, is told that he has been killed. Not believing the words told to her, she holds strong for several long months. The story shows both the man's, Johnny, and the woman's, Alicia, hardships. It shows the hardships they must face to once again see each other.

Well, in the end, the husband is finally saved from his predicament and returns to his wife a hefty two years later. The greeting of the two sends tears to the young mans eyes as he closes the book and holds it to his chest. He gently wipes them away from his face as he hears the pitter patter of feet running into the quaint little study.

"Mommy!" A blonde haired girl, her hair done up in braids and a ponytail, leaps into the mans lap as roughly as seemingly possible. Her lovely green eyes and her petite mouth both fixed into a small smile as she looked up into the face of her "Mother".

Roxas smiled down at the tiny child in his lap, "Rikku, I thought you were staying the night with Yuna at Auntie Sora's and Uncle Riku's house." He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. His eyes fell upon a group of people standing in the doorway. Two other children, Paine and Yuna, stumbled over to stand beside him shyly. The red haired man in the doorway, Axel, was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed while two slightly younger men stood behind smiling in the doorway.

The first man, Riku, was 34. His pale complexion was complemented by his long, shoulder length, silver hair. His Sea foam green orbs added a touch of elegance to the mans already gorgeous face. His built frame made him look strong, yet loving and his hands were rough and calloused from all the years he had played the guitar, yet they still held a certain softness to them.

The second man, Sora, was 32 and was Roxas's twin. His chocolate brown spikes were stuck in their normal manner as his bangs framed his face beautifully, accentuating his equally beautiful Cerulean orbs. His sun kissed skin made his features a bit sharper than his paler twin and he was less lanky than the other as well. He was well built due to being a famous track runner. Though he's fast when it comes to running, his reflexes aren't so hot.

Axel strode away from his spot against the door frame and plucked the little girl from Roxas's lap. He sat down on the plush leather couch across from the man and offered him a smile, "They wanted to hear a story. They said that Riku and Sora don't tell stories as good as yours." He smirked at the two males that had come to join him on the couch.

"Well of course they don't. They couldn't tell good stories to save their lives." Roxas joked as he set the book that was in his hands on the little table beside his chair. You see, at the age of 27, Roxas had been diagnosed with Leukemia making it difficult for him to leave the house, sickness taking him over every now and again. So, In his spare time, he read. He read every book he could get his hands on. Reading a lot eventually made him one of the best story tellers alive. Roxas became the walking dictionary.

He pulled Yuna up into his lap as he thought of a story when his own child spoke up, "Tell us a love story!" she screamed as a content sigh escaped her lips. The brunette child in his lap looked up at him with her different colored eyes and shook her head in agreement, "Yes, please tell us a love story."

He smiled a soft smile as he played with the child's hair, "Alright, I'll tell you a love story then." He got a little more comfortable in the chair before clearing his throat and beginning, "Once upon a time -" As he began his story his daughter gave a huff of frustration before speaking, "No, I don't wanna hear the sappy, they meet, they look at each other, they fall in love. Let's hear something different, something real!" she threw her hands in the air animatedly, nearly hitting her father in the face.

The group laughed a moment before settling down and letting Roxas start again, "Alright, how about this then, I'll tell you our story." The children smile happily before he started once again with the story, "_The year was 2008..."_

_**xXx**_

A younger looking Roxas pulled off the green apron he had on and let it drape over his arm. He looked around at the barren coffee shop before deciding it was okay for him to be on his way and tossed a smile at the blonde haired girl at the cash register, "Hey, Naminé, I'm heading out of here. I'll be back tomorrow." She acknowledge his subtle goodbye and got back to counting the money in the cash register.

He turned quickly on his heel while he pulled his jacket up on his shoulder and wrapped the black and white checkered tie loosely around his neck. It was drawing close to Christmas and snow coated the ground in soft white pallets of perfection. Of course, if there was snow, it was to be extremely cold outside. The thing with Roxas was, he hated the cold. He loved Christmas, but hated the nasty turn of temperatures that came with it. Speaking of Christmas, he still had a lot of Christmas shopping to do.

Roxas walked down the side walk to where his car was in the back of the quaint little shop, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he approached the coal black land rover. This vehicle was the only thing he could say he bought with his own hard earned money. Though his parents were rich out the ass, he decided against using their money to buy his car. He wanted to be able to tell his kids that they had to buy there own car and in order to pull that asshole plan, he had to actually buy his own car. So, he did just that. He bought his own car - err, SUV.

He let the engine purr to life as he plugged his Ipod in and put it on shuffle. Tearing out of the little parking lot he raced home. He had a ton of homework to do and he really didn't want to be up till the wee hours of the morning doing it. To make the least of this car ride, it was boring.

He grabbed the little silver Ipod and shoved it in his pocket as he jumped out of the car and ran up to the door of his parents rather large two story house. He lived in one of those neighborhoods that had a country club in it, so his parents not being at home wasn't surprising. He ran down the slightly winding stairs to his room and jumped in surprise when he saw his twin brother draped across his bed dong homework.

"What are you doing in my room?" He threw his keys on the little table by the door as he pulled his jacket and scarf off, throwing them carelessly on a chair.

The brunettes chocolate spikes bounced on his head as he looked up at his older brother (by three minutes and thirty-two seconds) and a smile slid across his face, "I needed help on my homework and you weren't home yet so I just camped out in here." Roxas scoffed at the boy before sitting down next to him and looking at what he was doing, "The downfall of Rome. That sounds like a fun essay. What do you need help with?" He took the paper from in front of the boy that gave instructions on what to do.

"Well, I figured you could help me understand it a little more, but first I have something to tell you." Roxas quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, really, do tell."

Sora sat up and worried at his bottom lip as he thought of how to start his sentence, "Well ,um, you see, I like someone, a lot, but I don't exactly know if it's exactly okay to like who I like."

Roxas stared at his brother curiously, "How would it not be okay for you to like who you like?"

His brother let his shoulders fall forward as he heaved a sigh, "Well, you see, the person I like is someone I've known for a really long time and I'm afraid I could ruin a friendship because of my feelings so I keep trying to hide them, but they keep getting worse and this someone is starting to notice that I'm acting strange and sorta avoiding them." He laughed nervously as he glanced around the room at all of his brothers Knickknacks.

Roxas raised a brow and put the paper in his hands down before letting them rest in his lap, "Well, who do you like? You can tell me you know."

Sora swallowed hard as he fixed his eyes on his own hands, "Well, I, It seems that I've come to be quite fond of R-Riku."

When the name passed Sora's peachy lips, Roxas froze, sort of like deer caught in headlights. His eyes grew a bit unfocused and he stared at nothing in particular before becoming a bit to overwhelmed by it all.

He jumped up from his spot on the bed and grabbed his keys before rushing out of his room and up the stairs. While he ran out the door and jumped in the car, he shrugged off the sound of his own name coming from his brothers mouth and looked the other way so he wouldn't have to see the tears running slowly down the youths face.

* * *

**_Auhors Note: _Joy to the world. I know it's not extremely long, but I was writing off the top of my head at 3:00 in the morning. So, please forgive me. Anyways, since you have so graciously read my story. It would be ever so kind of you to click that little go button right to the left and review. Anyways, till next time, I guess!**

**Love,  
Faye Silo**


	2. Beautiful resolution

_**Summary:**** Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**_

_**Authors note:**_** Holy shit. number two. um yeah. fun?**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

**_Rated For:_ Course language and Sexual Content**

**_Warning:_ This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

**_Pairings:_ Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

* * *

Roxas stared out the open window as he tried to recall the memories of his youth. The child in his lap was squirming restlessly, trying to obtain the mans attention. So, she finally decided to settle with just saying what was on her mind, "You made momma Sora cry?" She stared up at the man with questioning eyes as the words fell from her lips. She really didn't like to hear that her mother cried, it meant he was sad and it was never good when he was sad. The world just sorta lost it's sunshine.

Anyways, Roxas stared down at the brunette with a sad smile played across his pale face, "Yes, I did. It was one of the stupider things I've done, but it wasn't the first time and I'm almost positive it wasn't the last." He looked over to his brunette twin and smiled once more, "Why don't you tell us what went on on your side while I was driving around town upset with myself?" he asked, turning his Cerulean eyes back out to the ocean.

Sora stared at Roxas staring out the window then turned his attention to Axel who was busy braiding some of the hair on his daughters head. He smiled a bit at them then turned his attention to the floor, "_Well, after Roxas left…_"

**_xXx_**

Sora collapsed weakly against the doorframe, tears streaming his face as he watched his twin tear off down the road. His brother had just rejected him. He always thought they could trust each other with everything and anything and no matter what it was they would understand each other. Well, obviously he was wrong, so very wrong, and not only that, but now he was _hurt_.

He stood up slowly on wobbly legs upon hearing the annoying blare of the phone ringing. Stumbling into the living room, he grabbed the cordless phone and took a deep breath before hitting talk, "H-hello?" He tried the best he could to hide his shaky voice.

"_Hey Sora, you don't sound to good. What's wrong?_" A smile slid across his face upon hearing the voice of his deepest desires on the other line.

"Nothing. I just-" His breathing hitched as another sob fell from his lips. Then, came the tears, "Oh Riku! It's Ro-oxas. He-" His breathing became radical between the sobs and he couldn't find the air to push anymore words passed his lips.

"_Oh Sora, baby, shhhhh. Everything will be okay. I'll be over in a bit, alright? Just sit down and breathe, okay?" _The smooth, calming voice settled him down a bit and he nodded his head fiercely, an okay only gracing his lips when he realized the beautiful man on the other side couldn't see him shaking his head.

With a quick good bye from the other man, Sora hung up the phone and fell onto the couch. Heavy Sobs still racking his body. You see, Riku was his best friend. They'd known each other since they were in diapers and they didn't plan on parting ways anytime soon. Well, after awhile, actually around his 2nd year in middle school, he had started to see Riku in a different light and eventually he found himself falling head over heels for the gorgeous man. Not that he had ever even acted on those feeling, he was too afraid of losing his friend. Besides, as far as he knew, Riku didn't harbor any intense feelings for him….

_**xXx**_

"What was Uncle Riku doing before he called you Auntie?" Rikku turned to look at him, her bangs bobbing around her face.

"Well, I don't know, What were you doing?" Sora turned to the silver haired man, his chocolate brown spikes bobbing on top of his head, his eyes questioning the man he had come to know and love.

"Hm, well, let me see. _Before I called Sora…_"

**_xXx_**

Riku sat down at the bar, Demyx and Zexion to his right, and Axel to his left. The music blared in the background as they talked about random things. Axel turned to the silver haired teen at his right, a smirk carried across his face, "Hey Riku, you know, we've known you for a whole year and we still haven't met that little angel you're so smitten with. Any chance you could call him up and have him come down here?"

Riku stared at the fiery haired man for a moment, thinking, "Yeah, I guess."

"You know what else, when are you gonna work up to telling him you like him?" The slate haired man to his right questioned, intervening in their conversation.

"I haven't found the right time or place for it yet and I don't just like him, I'm _in love_ with him." he turned his eyes down to his hands, staring at his empty palms.

"Oh, please, I'm sure there's been a million chances for you to tell him, there's no wrong time or place and I mean come on, you've had since the beginning of middle school to now. Your in fucking college man!" Axel threw his free hand in the air animatedly, a Budweiser occupying his other , "Come on, grow a fucking backbone!"

"Alright! I get it!" Riku ran a hand through his hair before fishing his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing Sora's number. A shaky voice came over the other end after a few rings.

"_H-Hello?_" Riku looked at his friends a moment, his brow furrowing before he crossed one of his arms across his chest.

"Hey Sora, You don't sound too good. What's wrong?"

"_Nothing. I just-_" He gasped as he heard a sob come from the other end, he could tell the other boy was crying and he felt like breaking down just at the sound, "_Oh Riku! It's Ro-oxas. He-_" Sora cut off and Riku could now see just how bad the situation was.

"Oh Sora, baby, shhhhh. Everything will be okay. I'll be over in a bit, alright? Just sit down and breathe, okay?" He felt like crying himself when he heard the choked okay fall from his angel's lips. The sad sound pulled on his heart strings. So, with a quick good bye to Sora, he hung up the phone only to have his sleeve grabbed by a questioning Axel, "Hey, I have to leave, Sora's brother upset him real bad."

"I'll go with you." The red head's tongue piercing clacked against his teeth as he spoke.

"Whatever, can we just go?" He stood up, the taller, lankier man trailing behind him.

_**xXx**_

When Riku got to the twin's house he let himself in and ran into the living room only to be embraced in a tight hug by the short brunette. He cradled the boy in his arms and ran his hands through his hair as he tried to soothe him. He put his hands on Sora's thighs and picked him up, carrying him over to the couch to set him down. As soon as he put the boy down he sat next to him and once again pulled him into his chest. He motioned for Axel to go explore or something. Which ,of course, he did.

When Sora had calmed down enough he leaned back a bit to look into the boy's beautiful eyes, "Can you tell me what happened now?" He slid his thumbs over the boy's cheek to wipe away some of the warm liquid.

The brunette stared into those sea-foam green eyes and felt a bit lost, but slowly the words came to him, "I was talking to Roxas about someone I liked and when I told him who it was he freaked and left. I thought- I thought him, of all people, would understand." Sora heaved a breathe and started crying again, nuzzling his cheek into the hand on his face.

"Why would he freak out about something like that? Who do you like?" Riku questioned, any hurt in his voice masked.

Sora stopped crying and opened his eyes to once again look at the man in front of him. After a few moments of thinking he decided that he was better off getting everything off his chest so he could hurt by himself. A small smile ran across his face, "I know you may hate me for this and I'm saying sorry in advanced just in case." with that small bit of information out in the air he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Riku's, his eyes closed. He felt crushed when the man went rigid under him, but was immediately relieved when he kissed back.

To say the least, Riku was in heaven. The thought that he was the one Sora liked had only been a sliver of faith and he was so happy when that sliver of faith turned into a god damned ring of gold, unadulterated truth. He ran his hands around the boys waist as he ran his tongue along the seam of his mouth. His tongue tangling with Sora's when the brunette's lip's parted. He bit back a moan when he felt a pair of hands twine into his hair.

Riku pulled away from him when he heard a bark of laughter. He immediately fixed a glare onto the owner of the obnoxious laugh. Only to have his glare broken when he felt the hands move away from him, a tiny voice breaking the awkward silence, "Who?"

Sora stared at the man, his eyes wide. The man in question had fire red hair and two dark triangle tattoo's under his vibrant green eyes. Neon green snake bites matched the neon green wife beater he was wearing, covered by a black jacket, and a pair of gray Venice skinny jeans hung low on his hips. He sorta wondered if the man would get along with Roxas and smiled in spite of himself.

"This is Axel, he came 'cause he wanted to meet you." Riku twined his finger's with Sora's, a smirk on his face.

"See, what'd I tell you, I told you it would all work out!" Axel walked over and sat down in the chair beside the couch, "So, your 21, right? You should come drinking with us sometime, it'll be fun."

Riku shook his head a bit, "Nah man, Sora's one of those bubbly drunks. It'll be too hard to handle." he laughed as he felt Sora nudge him in the shoulder a tad.

A smile broke across the red heads face, "So, who's the kid that made you cry?"

The brunette frowned as he looked down at his twined fingers, "Well, it was my twin, actually. He was, god, I don't know what happened. Everything just got so -" He was cut off by the sound of a door slamming open.

Turning their attention to where the noise had come from, Axel froze. There, standing at the front door, was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His heart fluttered as he stared into those deep Cerulean eyes and he felt a smile grace his lips. This day was getting better and better.


	3. boy meets boy

**_Summary:_ Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**

**_Authors note:_** **Hokai, so, I thought I should tell you here and now, how Riku described the kiss. He just said, "then we kissed." You know? So I give more description in my story then they're actually giving. Anyways, when I get to the smex, I will like, I don't know. I'll label those chapter's extra or something. Okay? That way you'll know that they're not actually telling them it.**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

**_Rated For:_** **Course language and Sexual Content.**

**_Warning:_** **This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

**_Pairings:_** **Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

* * *

"So, it was love at first sight!?" Rikku's shrill voice interrupted the story and was answered with a few laughs.

"Yeah, for me it was. _Though, I don't really think Roxy was quite there yet…_"

**_xXx_**

Axel just stared. There was really nothing more he felt like he could do at that moment. One minute their talking about the kid and next thing you know he's bursting through the front door. That wasn't even the reason he was staring for christs sake! He was staring because he thought that there was no fucking way he'd ever seen a man so gorgeous.

His eyes were shining from what looked like crying and his hair was shimmering with the dust of snow that had settled on it. His black turtle neck sweater was a size or two to big for him and the dark blue Venice skinnys clung to his every curve. His breathing started to settle as he walked over and gave the brunette on the couch the most sorrowful look he thought anyone could ever give.

A fresh new batch of tears looked like it was going to start spilling when he pulled his brother into his chest and heaved a sob, "I'm so sorry Sora! The way I acted was rash and uncalled for and totally unnecessary all together." He nuzzled his nose into the boys chocolate brown spikes and kissed his head, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Some how, Axel felt out of place. Not that that should be surprising, he just sorta found it to be a bit, yet still, he listened to the words as they came out, "It's okay, Roxas." Dear god, even the kids name was gorgeous, "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault, you just didn't understand, I get it." The brunette smiled softly against his twin's chest, "Can you let me go now, I'm having a hard time breathing." His brother released him, ruffling his spikes before turning to regard Axel.

"So, Who's he?" He plopped down into the open space next to Sora and regarded the unknown man with scrutiny, _He's sorta...handsome._ a blush dusted it's way across his face and he turned his attention to Riku and Sora, who were currently sitting _awfully_ close to each other. He frowned, his brother was going to start ditching him now whenever Riku was over, wasn't he?

"My name's Axel, I met Riku last year." He tore his gaze away from the love birds, his Cerulean orbs immediately being dragged in by those enticing emeralds.

"I'm Roxas, Sora's twin brother." God, his voice was amazing. Axel thought of about a million other words he would like to hear falling from those lips.

"You want to go do something? Those two look like they could use some time alone." And before Roxas even knew what he was doing, he stood and left with the red headed man down to the basement to watch a movie.

**_xXx_**

When they made it down to the media room, Axel could only gawk. The plasma screen on the wall instantly catching his attention, as well as the hundreds of movies on the shelf beside it. Striding over to the shelves he poked around looking for a good movie only to come up smiling, "Jenna? Wow, you don't see these lying in the open."

Roxas smirked and grabbed the DVD from the mans hand, "It must be Hayners, he has this bad habit of leaving his shit around." he threw the disk into one of the drawers by the little counter.

"Oh, I see. " Axel turned back and continued looking. He finally just pulled the movie _From Hell_ off the shelf and chunked it at the boy before sprawling across the couch, "Let's watch that one."

Roxas stared at the box in his hand before shrugging and walking over to put it in the player. As soon as that was done with he walked over and threw some popcorn in the microwave, "Beer?"

"Hell yea." Axel smirked when one was hurled at him. Alcohol, his anti drug.

All he could do was snicker at the man before he pushed him over and sat down on the couch. He hit the play button and smiled contently before kicking back and just watching the movie."

**_xXx_**

After watching From hell and Saw 4, they figured the two boys would be done with whatever they had been doing for those countless hours.

So, with a few lazy yawns and some words of protest the two finally made it back upstairs to find that they were gone.

"Well, then, looks like I'm going back to the apartment alone." He laughed a bit awkwardly before scuffing the toe of his shoe against the ground, "We should do this again sometime Roxas, it was fun." as he walked away, he pushed his hands into his back pockets and upon realizing they weren't there, he stopped and began patting all his pockets.

Axel heaved a sigh and turned around with a guilty smile on his face, "He he he, um, do you have a guest bedroom I could borrow? Riku has the keys to the car and you know, I really don't feel like disturbing him to get them." He scratched at the back of his head awkwardly.

A blush spread across the blondes face and he turned his face to the ceiling, "Uh, yeah, sure. I think Riku left some of his pajama's in the guest bedroom so you can borrow those to sleep in. Just go up the stairs, take a right and it'll be the first door on your right. I guess I'll go to bed then. Goodnight, Axel." Roxas turned his Cerulean eyes back to Axel's Emerald orbs and smiled.

The red head pondered for a bit, lost in the younger man's eye's, "Don't you ever get scared? You know, sleeping down here by yourself?" he snapped his mouth shut, "Sorry, that was a stupid question, of course you don't. Well, goodnight, Roxas." he crossed the way to the stairs and bound up them, not even giving a second glance to the boy below.

**_xXx_**

When Roxas stirred awake the next morning, he was still really tired. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep due to the fact that he couldn't keep his mind away from a certain red head he had hung out with last night. That stupid question he had been asked kept running through his head, "_Don't you ever get scared? You know, sleeping down here by yourself?_". Roxas frowned at that phrase once more before picking up his phone and calling in sick to work, he was in no mood to serve other people today.

He climbed out of bed and yawned, scratching at his bed head in the process before leaving his room and tiredly creeping up the stairs. He stumbled lazily into the kitchen before straightening up and getting to work on breakfast.

He started the coffee, then ran around and pulled out the random ingredients he would use to make, eggs, bacon, and French toast. As he started the bacon he began cracking eggs into the bowl to scramble them and after doing so set them on the counter so he could go grab the cinnamon he had forgotten from the cabinet. Opening the pantry, he walked in and looked for the spice he desired. He let a smile creep across as he found it, muttering a quick 'aha' in accomplishment.

Of course, this morning wasn't going according to plan, when did it ever. He frowned as he stretched up, his fingers barely gracing the top shelf and sighed. He let his feet back down on the floor before trying again. As he reached up, his fingers once again only gracing the top shelf, he gasped when another hand grabbed the spice before him. Roxas spun around to see the Red head who had haunted his dreams and gave an angry pout before snatching the container out of his hand, muttering a quick 'thank you' before exiting the pantry.

Axel smirked at the back of the retreating blonde and followed after him, shutting the pantry door in the process. He took a seat at the little breakfast bar and watched the boy work on breakfast, keeping quiet for a moment before deciding to speak, "So, Roxas, how'd you sleep last night?" he sighed as the only answer he received was a quiet 'terrible'. He didn't want to push his luck so he just kept quiet and twiddled his thumbs a bit awkwardly.

When breakfast was finished, Roxas called for the other two boys and sat places for all of them at the small table. He smiled when Axel helped him and offered the man a cup of coffee absently. Turning, the smile on his face faltered a bit as he took in the disheveled looks of his twin and said twins lover. Sora was standing there in what looked to be Riku's shirt from last night and a pair of shorts and Riku was only in his jeans from last night, unbuttoned. Both of them had what Roxas was sure was sex hair and he shook his head a bit to clear away any thoughts or pictures he had running through his head.


	4. Extra, Extra! Read all about it!

**_Summary:_ Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**

**_Authors note:_** **Guess what! As this chapter is so rightly labeled, it is an EXTRA! You know what that means, right? That means, smut. I had this totally planned at the end of chapter two and am glad I finally get to post a smut. Esp. since it's Soku smut. Who doesn't love Yaoi smut? If you don't, your reading the wrong story. Anyways, I'll let you guys and gals read now, okay? TaTa**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

**_Rated For:_** **Course language and Sexual Content**

**_Warning:_** **This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

**_Pairings:_** **Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

* * *

Sora watched as the two men traipsed off downstairs and wondered haphazardly if it was okay to leave his straight twin with someone who was so obviously bi. His thoughts were only drawn away from them when he felt a pair of hot lips on his neck. His breathing became uneven and a gasp of pleasure fell from his lips when the mouth of his recently acquired love interest nipped and sucked at his pulse point. A thought crossed his mind and his voice was breathy as he spoke what was on it, "Wait, let's go to my bedroom. It's more private," He felt Riku chuckle against his neck before the man backed off and stood up, pulling the brunette with him.

As soon as they were up, their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Riku's hands slid down the boy's back and to his thighs. He picked the man up and smiled softly into the kiss when he felt his legs wrap around his waist. His hands rested firmly under the boy's bottom to keep him from falling to the floor gracelessly and he began heading off in the direction of Sora's room.

Riku's tongue glided along the seam of the man's mouth, asking for entrance which was instantly granted. Their tongues danced together in a foreign way. Tasting each other for only the second time and trying hard to memorize every part of the cavernous expanse which they both knew, over time, would be so familiar.

The younger of the two's hands fell from his lovers neck and slid down his chest, tracing the contours of it. His fingers worked quickly to undo the buttons on the white dress shirt the man was wearing. His fingers wandering smoothly and lightly over the mans creamy skin. He smiled at the shiver he felt run through the man's body. He let a nail run over the already pert nipple of his slightly older lover and smiled at the moan he received in return.

Before they both knew it, they had reached their destination. Riku laid Sora down on the bed softly. He stared through heavy, lust-filled eyes at the breathless man before him and he smiled softly. He couldn't count how many times he had dreamed of this. He hadn't felt so in love in quite awhile. No, he had always loved this boy, just never this much. But now, it was pure love in the raw. Their souls laid out and all being bared for each other to see. He leaned down and pulled the tee off the twin he so dearly loved and kissed the expanse of skin revealed to him softly. He soaked up all the short gasps and pleasured moans that fell from the boy's soft pink lips and smiled against the youth's tanned skin.

He stopped at the man's belly button for a moment and dipped his tongue in. Retracting the muscle, he continued his way down. Riku stopped at the top of his lovers jeans and began unbuttoning them, slowly, almost teasingly. He tugged the article off gently and threw them to the floor. He reveled at the almost naked man before him. His eyes locked with his lover's Cerulean gaze and he smiled at the dust of pink spread across the male's face. Without breaking the passionate gaze, he hooked his thumbs under the fabric of the boy's boxers and pulled them down and off. He smirked when the boy cringed away at his length being exposed to the cool air of the room and rose up to kiss his pink lips gently.

He wrapped one of his hands around the boy's erection and began to pump his fist tentatively up and down the boy's shaft. Putting one of his hands on the boy's hip firmly, he brought two fingers of his other against the boy's lip's and told him to suck. After the brunette did as he was told, Riku licked the tip of his hardened length and wrapped his lips around it. He moaned against the boy's erection at the treatment his finger's were getting. Giving the boy a third, he bobbed his head up and down his lover's shaft. After a few minute's he retrieved his finger's from the boy's mouth hesitantly and pulled his lips away from the boy's erection, gaining a whimper of disproval on both parts.

Riku crawled up onto the bed after shedding the rest of his clothes and put Sora's legs over his shoulder's before leaning down and kissing the boy. He put his lips to the boy's ear and kissed the shell sweetly, "You ready?" He felt the man nod against his cheek and probed the boy's puckered entrance with one of his lathered fingers. When the boy gasped in pain and tightened around his finger, he kissed his neck a few times reassuringly, "You have to loosen up, it's okay. We have to do this or it'll hurt more, trust me, okay?" He pulled back a bit and stared into the man's Cerulean orbs. Leaning down, he pushed his lips against the other's and moved slowly. He pushed the one finger in and out slowly before adding a second and scissoring for a few minutes before adding the third.

As soon as he felt the Brunette was ready, he pulled his fingers out and aligned himself with the man's puckered entrance. He pushed in slowly to the hilt then stopped, he began moving at a slow pace at first and only started moving faster when he found that bundle of nerves inside his lover, never once losing them once he had indeed found it. He stared at Sora as he gasped and writhed beneath him in pure ecstasy, moaning out the Silver haired male's name in odd intervals.

Sora twined his finger's through the silver locks and bucked against the man pleasurably. Content with himself as the man moaned his name roughly. He had been waiting for this day since high school and he was so glad that he had finally gotten to it. He leaned up and kissed the man roughly on the lips, putting as much love as he could into it. He fell back on the bed again and fisted the sheets roughly as he arched his back. He came with a broken moan and cried out again as Riku came down from his high with him, filling him with his seed pleasurably.

The taller man pulled out and rolled so he wouldn't fall on top of the boy. Pulling him to his chest immediately afterwards. He kissed his forehead before smiling, "I love you, Sora." He felt the boy's lips press against his chest before a reply came, "I love you too, Riku." He heard the boy doze off and soon followed him into his dream filled state.

**_xXx_**

Sora woke up the next morning, sticky from last night's events, and felt the need to shower. He crawled out of bed slowly and half stumbled, half limped to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up before crawling in and letting the water run down his body in trickles. He didn't register that someone had joined him in the shower until he felt a pair of strong arms embrace him from behind. He gasped before leaning back against the firm body. He tilted his neck to expose some skin when he felt the first kiss, "Mmm, good morning" he turned his head to kiss the man and smiled.

"Good morning, love." Riku trailed a hand up and down the front of the boys body before releasing him and grabbing the shampoo. He put a fair amount in his hand before lathering it into his shorter and younger lover's hair. He pushed the boy under the water and began to wash it out.

Riku thought about how odd the boy looked without his spikes. Not that he didn't look good, he just looked different. He reached for the soap and lathered the boy once again, soaping himself afterward. He let the water wash it all away before cuddling with the boy again. He kissed the boy before smiling.

"Hey, Riku, You smell that? Roxy's making breakfast!" Sora smiled a big toothy grin before turning off the shower and grabbing his lover's hand. He pulled them both out of the shower and grabbed two towels. They dried off and Sora was about to head back to the bedroom before he felt a tug at his elbow and was spun around and pulled into a passionate kiss.

Their tongue's tangled together heatedly and they messed up each others hair in some rough foreplay before they heard Roxas's voice. Breaking away from one another, they laughed shyly

Throwing on the first set of clothes they found. Which were, of course, their clothes from last night. Sora pulled on a pair of boxers and Riku's shirt and watched as Riku pulled on his boxer's and his jeans. He grabbed his lover's hand and they trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When they entered, Roxas turned around and they laughed at the look on his face. Riku smirked and brushed passed him to go sit by Axel, whom was laughing and was trying, to no avail, to hide it, "Nice man." He put his fist up and pounded it against the red heads softly..

They talked and laughed through breakfast. Reminisced about high school before Axel brought up their disheveled looks.

Riku turned his eye's to his boyfriend before shrugging, "We got a little too adventurous, I'll tell you later." he laughed when the red head smirked at him knowingly, or maybe it was because Roxas had just gagged on his food.


	5. Let's just chill

**_Summary:_ Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**

**_Authors note:_** **Okay, so, as you can see, we're back to the actual story. I was so happy to write that last one, it's been bubbling inside my brain and stuff since the beginning of the story. Anyways, read on.**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

**_Rated For:_** **Course language and Sexual Content**

**_Warning:_** **This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

**_Pairings:_** **Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

* * *

Rikku tapped her chin for a moment in thought, "Okay, so, why was their hair messed up?" The men exchanged glances then laughed nervously with one another before Axel received a nudge in the side to make up an excuse, "Well, you see darling, we adults do this thing called wrestling and when your older we'll tell you more about it."

The child elicited a laugh, "Your funny. Continue the story?" he blinked at the child then sighed a bit, "Right, so, _I decided to head home to get away from all the tension…"_

_**xXx**_

Axel sat, dozing off, on the couch in the apartment he and Riku share. A random band blared from the radio as he pried his eyes open. He was growing more bored by the second and he was still trying to figure out why he left the twins' house. Wait, now he remembered, he left because he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back from totally macking on the boy while he sat there and made such cute faces.

He glared at his cell phone a moment, as if to be begging it to save him from his current state.

You see, Axel had a very select group of true friends. I mean, sure, he had a ton of other girls and guys he could hang out with, but none as true as the few he had. He had Cloud Strife, Leon (squall) Leonheart, Riku Himumura, Zexion Watashi, Demyx Mizu. Then again, now he had two more people joining that very select group, Sora and Roxas Hikari.

All the time he had known Riku, he couldn't figure out why his best friend had been so head over heels for a kid he's known since birth, but due to recent events, he now understood.

The twin's were gorgeous. In Axel's eyes Roxas was the more beautiful of the two, but Sora was respectively as adorable.

The cell phone in his hand jolted and played a song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. He answered it quickly to hear a cheery blonde he had known all his life giggling about something or the other. He released a bored 'hello' before settling down again.

"Hey Demyx." he lolled his head to the side and stared at the clock ticking on the wall.

"Hey man, where'd you go? I at least expected you to come back." he rolled his eyes at the wall sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, Riku got his Angel and I got to meet the twin's. You know, Sora and Roxas."

"Oh, which one is Riku's boy?"

"Tch. Sora man, Roxas is so not his type."

"Who's type is he then?"

"My type of course." a smile made it's way across his lips, "Dude, he is THE most gorgeous man I have ever met. He has these bright cerulean eyes that could take the sky on it's best days and sandy blonde hair that I would abso-fucking-lutely die to run my hands through, just to see if it's as soft as it looks." Axel sighed happily, "I think I'm in _love _man."

A bark of laughter came through the phone and echoed in his ear, "Dude, I have to meet this kid. He must really be something if your falling all over him."

"Man let's do it now, I'm so bored. Hey, when is Zexion ever going to take his own advice?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when is he going to ask you out. You know what, forget that, you should ask him out."

"Man, you know I'm too shy, I'm too afraid of him rejecting me."

"Oh please, he's totally smitten with you. Just walk up to him and start kissing him, he will not reject you, I promise."

Demyx heaved an exasperated sigh, "Whatever, I'm tired of fighting with your ass.

"Well, look, I'll come pick you and Zex up. I'm heading out now and I'll be there after a short while."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you love sick loser."

"Shut your skank mouth you whore."

"Le gasp. I am offended!"

"Yeah, sure you are." He flipped his phone shut and after grabbing his pack of Red's ran out the door.

_**xXx**_

Axel was almost to Zexion's apartment at a quarter past four, when he decided that maybe he should call Riku and make sure they were even still AT the house. His phone was clasped in one hand, while he weaved in and out of traffic with the other and being as ADD as he was he became distracted by ninety percent of the things he passed. His mind strayed from one thing to the other while he waited for the silver haired man to answer his phone and when a mere hello resounded from the other side of the line he finally returned his attention to everything infront of him.

"Hey man, are you and the twin's still at the house?" He swerved to miss a squirrel that had wandered into the road aimlessly.

"Uh, yeah, why?" The response came a bit shaky and the mans breathing was a tad off.

"I'm bringing Dem and Zex over. Can you back off of Sora for five seconds?" He smirked knowingly and laughed.

"I'm trying, but it's really hard to do that when he looks as delectable as he does." Axel could almost see the smirk of the man on the other line.

"Right, so anyways." He turned into Zexion's apartment complex and came to a quick stop in the spot beside the grayish-blue haired man's car, "We'll be there in a few, I'll just let you get back to what you were doing." Then, without so much as a good bye, the phone line went dead.

The red head heaved an exasperated sigh and jumped out of his car to run up the stairs to his friends apartment.

_**xXx**_

He had been standing at the door for all but three minutes when he became irritated the man hadn't answered his door yet. He tapped a finger impatiently against the door frame and kicked the bottom of the door once more before the man finally answered. Axel rose a brow at the tired look he sported and was a bit suspicious of what had been going on. It only took a few moments of explaining for him to figure out that Zexion had gotten totally smashed last night and was still hung over.

He dragged Zexion and Demyx down to his car and sped out of the parking lot with much vigor.

Needless to say, by the time they reached the twin's rather large house, the pair had remembered why they always drove everywhere and not Axel.

_**xXx**_

Demyx loved the twin's, Sora more so than Roxas, but he still loved them. They had a charming demeanor and now Demyx too understood why Riku was so affixed with the pair, again, Sora more so than Roxas. And now, somehow, Demyx felt bad for the blonde, he had no one to love him. He silently wondered if it was always like that, If Sora was always the loveable one. Then again, he understood why it would be that way as well.

He had a strange feeling that people fell for Roxas's looks all the time, but gave up when they got close enough to find out what he was really like. Not that Demyx knew what he was really like, but he had a feeling the kid didn't show his true colors to much other people than Sora and occasionally Riku.

**--**

Axel sat lazily in the lazy-z-boy recliner in the media room of the Twin's basement. His emerald orbs wandered from Sora and Riku sitting on the floor, to Demyx and Zexion on the Sofa and Roxas leaning against the couch from his seat on the floor.

He left his eyes transfixed on the blonde, enamored with how impossibly adorable the boy looked just sitting there with his hands laced behind his head, his eyes closed while listening halfway to his twin spouting random nonsense about what they should all do over the weekend.

The fiery haired man got up and walked over to the other half of the large room, his fingers tracing over the cherry red wood of the pool table. He grabbed two pool sticks from the rack on the while and test how each felt in his hand before deciding on one and putting the other back. He set the table before taking his cue ball and striking the others. A smile crept across his face when he noticed Roxas had come over to join him in his little game.

"So, sunshine, how good of a pool player are you?" He smirked and was a bit put off when the blonde smirked back leaned down and struck the cue, hitting two of the striped balls into one of the corner pockets.

"I'd say I'm a pretty fair player, why?" He let the stick slide through his hand and let the end tap the floor.

"Brunnen Scheiße, seien dich gehen auch bilden dieses schweirig für ich?(1)" He smirked then took his turn, managing to knock one of the solids into a pocket.

"So, what, your German or something?" he questioned on his turn.

"Why yes, about seventy-five percent. My mom was German and my dad was only German on his grand fathers side of the family. I grew up around it, it's my second language."

"Oh really? Say something for me then."

"Does it matter what I say?"

"Not particularly." He shrugged.

"Good." A smirk slid across the red head's face, "Roxas ist der schönste Mann, auf dem ich jemals Augen gelegt habe.."(2) He smiled heartily before taking his turn.

"What did you say?" He gave a questioning and wary look at the man.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." He winked down at the blonde and smile nonchalently.

"Well, alright then, but I'm going to write that down so I don't forget, you better tell me."

"Not making any promises Rox."

"Whatever, your such a loser." the blonde smirked against his own will as he shot the eight ball into the corner pocket and won the game.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He laughed before smiling at Roxas, "You wanna go again?"

* * *

**_Authors note:_** **(****1) - Well Shit, are you going to make this difficult for me? (2) - Roxas is the most beautiful man I have ever met. **

**Or **

**Roxas is the nicest man on whom I have one day laid eyes. The book translates funny. **

**/**

**Nighty-night folks.**


	6. Let's dance Part 1

**_Summary:_ Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**

**_Authors note:_** **Welcome to chapter six, hoo-rah. I'm surprised it made it this far. I was afraid it would die. Well, I have my fans to thank for those now don't I? So, a big round of applause for them and a ton of thanks as well. Well, continue reading, dolls.**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do NOT own Kingdom hearts or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

**_Rated For:_** **Course language and Sexual Content**

**_Warning:_** **This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

**_Pairings:_** **Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

* * *

Sora watched his brother play pool with Axel for a moment, a smile plastered on his face at the pair of boys. His mind only rejoined the group he was sitting with when he heard Riku speaking his name. He turned back towards them and looked at them curiously.

"We were just talking about how cute those two are." Riku jolted a finger in Axel and Roxas's direction, "Don't you agree?"

Sora chanced another glance in said pair's direction and tapped at his chin thoughtfully, "Well, yes, but…" he turned back to face his boyfriend, "Roxas would beg to differ. He can barely stand us as it is. What makes you think he would want to come to terms with his own sexuality like that if, his sexuality is in fact anything but straight?"

"Well, maybe he likes men and he just doesn't know it yet." Demyx chided in his singsong voice.

The slate haired man next to him turned his steely blue eyes to look at said fohawked boy, "Demyx, even if there were some possibilities, though slim they are, what makes you think he would want Axel?"

"Dude, Zexion, read the body language. It's all there man." Riku offered to the usually silent man.

The group turned their eyes and saw what they knew was to be seen. An air of likeness floated between the two men playing pool. Smiling and laughing nonchalantly at each other as they went along through their little game.

"You know what Axel told me over the phone earlier," Demyx hesitated, wondering if maybe it had been a secret he wasn't supposed to tell and yet--he continued, "he told me that he was in love with the kid. It was the most adorable thing I have ever heard coming from him. He said the kid had the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen and that they could take the sky on their best days," he paused to sigh dreamily, "and that he had soft blonde hair that he wanted to run his hands through just to see if it was as soft as it looked."

Sora giggled softly, causing the other three men to look at him, "I'm sorry, but that's just so adorable. But, if Axel wants my brother he's going to have to work hard for his affection's. Roxas is sort of…distant when it comes to emotions like those." He tapped at his chin in a curious way, "If I remember right, he did mention a girl this one time. I can't quite recall her name, but he told me that he was going to ask her out the other day, I wonder if he ever got around to it…"

"You wonder if who ever got around to what?" The group looked over to see Roxas and Axel walking back over to join them.

"I was wondering if you ever asked that girl out. You know, the one you work with?" Sora questioned curiously.

"Well, I did, but it didn't really work out quite the way I had planned it to." He scratched at the back of his head nervously.

_**xXx**_

Roxas took off his apron and tossed it across his arm as he walked out of the staff's break room. He shook nervously as he approached a platinum blonde haired girl standing behind the counter. His eyes darting around the nearly empty coffee shop as if to search for someone he may know.

When he came to stand closer to her, he cleared his throat a bit and began to speak, "Hey Naminé, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend."

The blonde haired girl spun around to look at him, her sky blue eyes shining in the sunlight that flooded through the windows, "Well, it depends on why you're wondering and what it is you want, why?"

He fidgeted under her gaze and turned his eyes to the wall at his right, "Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me on Saturday. Go out to dinner and maybe see a movie."

Naminé got a sad look to her eyes that was still bright at the same time, "Oh Roxas, I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone at the moment. Have I not introduced you yet?"

He reeled back a bit from this surprising information, "Well, no, no you have not."

Her eyes glimmered when she heard the tinkling of the bell over the door. She looked from the corner of her eyes and smiled, "That's her now."

Roxas froze when he heard the words. Her? Had she really just said her? He stared at the pair as they kissed shyly and began talking with each other animatedly before he left the small coffee shop without uttering another word.

_**xXx**_

"No way! She was a lesbian?" Sora questioned, his eyes wide with shock.

Roxas rubbed at his temples, a headache coming on, "Yes, yes, Naminé is definitely a lesbian. I'm glad she's happy though, but whatever." he fell down onto the sofa.

"Wow, sucks for you." Sora giggled and fell into his boyfriends lap, trying to take in breath's with his laughing.

"Thanks Sora, you sure know how to make me feel better." Roxas stared at the ceiling his lips pursed into a cute pout.

Axel paced the floor, a hand on his chin in contemplation, "Let's do something. How about the movies or we could hit the clubs." He swayed his hips a bit to invisible music, "Dancing sounds like fun right about now." His dark blue skinny jeans sunk lower on his hips, if possible. He stretched his arms into the air and his grey-blue shirt slid up to reveal his lower stomach, the picture of a pirate ship in the corner and the word pirates at the top crumpled bit, the rainbows across it shimmering in the light. His piercings had been changed to match the rainbow on his shirt.

"Yeah! Let's go dancing!" Demyx jumped up and danced around with Axel to the non-existent beat.

Roxas gave an exasperated sigh, "I don't want to go dancing." he crossed his arms over his chest and slumped in the chair a bit more.

Sora gave the boy and odd look from his place in Riku's lap a delicate brow arched, "Roxas, you love dancing."

"Yes, in the sanctity of my own home, where people aren't watching me."

"You say that every time before we go clubbing and then when we get there you clear the floor."

Axel snickered, cupping his hand over his mouth to try and hide it, "Why, is he that bad of a dancer?"

Riku gave him a incredulous look, "You're kidding right? Its not because he's that bad of a dancer, it's because he's that good of a dancer."

The room fell silent for a moment as a wicked grin spread across Axel's face, marring his usually gorgeous features. Demyx cringed and shot a look at Roxas, "For your own safety, I suggest we go clubbing."

The blonde haired man heaved another exasperated sigh, "Fine, we'll go fucking dancing, god damn it all to hell." he stood from his place on the couch and walked off, "Let me change really quick. In fact, how about we all just meet up at Club d'extase at eight o'clock, that sound good to everyone." they all shrugged and nodded in agreement and before they knew it, the boy was gone.

_**xXx**_

At exactly eight, the twins arrived in front of the club looking absolutely ravishing. Sora, his eyes darkened with a thick black liner, sported a black and blue sleeveless half shirt and a sleeveless half hoodie, his tight jeans clung to the curves of his legs and his arms held many bracelets and wristbands on them.

Roxas, on the other hand, sported a jacket with three huge buckles, two across the chest and one across the waist, a long sleeve red and black shirt clung to his body as well as a pair of tight black jeans. Like Sora, he had thick eyeliner and many wristbands and bracelets. Black suspenders hung crisscrossed over his pants, hooking from the front to the back.

The pair waited for awhile before the other four boys showed up, Axel looking almost as stunning as the twin's and the other three just to lazy to actually put something good together.

Demyx had on a pair of white skinny jeans and a blue sleeveless and collared shirt, a belt hanging loosely on his hips and a silver necklace hanging around his pale neck. Zexion had on a long sleeved, black, button-up shirt and a pair of washed out blue jeans, while Riku had on a black sleeveless and collared shirt and a pair of Dark Blue jeans.

Axel, being quite the stylish one, had on a pair of red and black plaid pants, two belts hanging loosely on his hips and a long sleeved fishnet shirt under a belted sleeveless tee.

The four men stared at the twins with looks of astonishment, Axel being the first to speak, "When you guys go out, you really dress up."

Roxas scoffed at the taller man, "Tch, whatever, your just upset 'cause we look better than you." he smirked before turning and heading into the club.

_**xXx**_

The music flowed through the room, the beat to the song 'One More Time by Daft Punk' filled Roxas senses and he wandered out to the dance floor, the music carrying him, and without further hesitation or resent seeping from his every being, he began to dance. His body moved perfectly with the rhythm and slowly, but surely, people began to stop and watch. Loud cheers were passed around the room and people clapped to the beat to help him along.

Axel and the others stood back and watched, Sora and Riku not quite as amazed as the other three boys seemed to be, but still awe struck.

Sora opened his mouth and began to speak well, more like shouted, "Roxas has been dancing for years, ever since I can remember. One of the teachers at the college he's attending now is talking to one of the directors at Julliard and Roxas gets to go in on a scholarship! But don't tell him yet, my parents are going to throw him a congratulatory party!." Sora smiled wide as the boys regarded the blonde haired man on the dance floor with dismay.

When the music drew to an end the room burst out in screams, the circle closed in on Roxas so they could all talk to him about his dancing. The blonde, however, didn't feel like talking, he just felt like sitting down at the bar and having a drink.

So, pushing his way through them politely, he made his way over to where his friends were and took a seat at the bar, ordering a lemon vodka before turning back to his friends. Still out of breath, he began to speak, "So, I danced, you happy." he stared at Axel pointedly before turning back around and taking a swig from the glass set in front of him.

Axel smirked delicately, "Yes, of course I am, how could I not be?" he leaned against the bar next to Roxas, barely taking notice of Sora dragging Riku down to the floor to dance to some song currently bumping through the speaker system. He glanced over briefly though and noticed Demyx and Zexion lost in a conversation and Axel could tell that there was more than just friendship hidden in that smile of Demyx's, there was also one of love

He turned his eyes back to the blondes and began to speak, "So, Roxas, tell me a little bit about yourself." he sat down at the empty seat next to the young man and ordered a Samuel Adams to pass the time. His ears perking up when the boy began to speak in an even voice, "Well, I'm twenty-one, I've had more girlfriends then I can count on two hands and I've had more girls cheat on me then I can count on one. My favorite alcoholic beverage is lemon vodka because it takes nothing like alcohol, well, that and cosmopolitan's and appeltini's. I sent in a college Résumé to Julliard not that long ago and still haven't received a reply." the blonde picked up his glass and stared at it a moment before downing the rest and asking the bartender for another.

The red head stared at him quizzically and Roxas turned to him, offering a smile, "What? What's that look for?" the red head shifted a bit.

"Well, don't you think that maybe you should watch how much you drink? You don't want someone taking advantage of you do you?" he took a small drinking from the bottle in his hands then settled it back onto the bar, his fingers still loosely wrapped around it.

"I never really thought of that." he pursed his lips then smiled when another drink was sat in front of him, taking a large swig before looking back towards the red head, "I guess I don't really care."

Axel frowned at the blonde, "That's not good Roxas," he smirked a tad, "What if it were me?" Axel pushed closer and laid a light kiss on his cheek and somewhere in the back of Roxas's mind, something pushed forward, a want of sorts. He wanted Axel to be close to him, he wanted the man to take advantage of him, he wanted to be used, but he also wanted to be sober when that happened.


	7. Let's dance Part 2

**_Summary:_ Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**

**_Authors note:_** **Hey, Look, it's chapter seven. I bet you wondering why I have done such a spiffy fast update write. Well, I figured that sense you had double the wait, I should give you double the reward. Only fair right? Well, I hope so.**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do NOT own Kingdom hearts or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

**_Rated For:_** **Course language and Sexual Content**

**_Warning:_** **This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

**_Pairings:_** **Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

* * *

Roxas was straight. Well, he thought he was. That is to say, he was until a certain red head happened to meander into his life on one fateful day, and ever sense then he's found himself drawn to the man. His enticing green eyes and his far to red hair. His striking features that screamed **look at me**! And his thin lips that read absolutely kissable. Which, Roxas would have done the first day they had met, had it not been for the fact the he was naturally a tad scared over the sudden feelings rising in his chest over this man.

All he could think about as he sat there, on that cushioned bar stool, was how Axel's lip's would feel pressed against his own and then, out of sheer curiosity, he voiced his opinion to the man, "I wonder what it would feel like to have you kiss me." and with those few words, he leaned forward and did just that, taking the red headed man off guard for a moment and Roxas nearly melted when the man kissed him back.

Their lips pushed feverishly against each other, as if searching for something and only softened a bit when whatever the were looking for had been found. Axel pressed his tongue lightly against the others and nearly cried with joy when he gained the entrance he so longed for.

Their tongues brushed against each other in a motion that was all to familiar, yet so obviously different. Roxas moved his hands away from the bar and turned in his seat, his arms going around the mans neck and raveling their fingers in the soft hairs at the nape of the mans neck.

Axel briefly wondered if the others were watching, but shrugged it off almost instantly at the sensations running through his body. Quite honestly, he had never had a kiss that had felt so wonderful before. He sort of felt like lifting his leg, you know? Like those romantic movies where the girls leg goes up like a POP because the kiss is so fantastically amazing? Yeah, well, this was one of those moments.

Pulling away, Roxas gasped for breath briefly before beginning to speak, "Dance with me?" he asked as he stood up, his hand finding Axel's hand and lacing their fingers together. The taller of the two standing and trailing after him as he was pulled along.

Briefly, Axel recognized the song to be Please Don't Stop The Music, but mind you, this was only briefly, because after him and Roxas hit the dance floor, all he could think about was the two of them gyrating against one another, his hands placed on either side of the boy's hips as the danced together.

The blonde felt two pairs of eye's on him as he danced and looked about briefly only to smile when he realized it had just been Riku and Sora. He returned back to his dancing, paying no more mind to the two -

_**xXx**_

"Woah, woah, woah! What does gyrating mean?" Rikku's emerald green orbs scanned the room as the four older men exchanged brief glances.

"Well, dear, it's just a form of dancing." Axel spoke as he nervously looked at the ceiling.

"Ah-huh, sure, anyways."

"Oh, right," he looked towards Riku, "Care to continue?"

Riku shrugged carelessly, "Why not. _So, Sora and I had been heading back to the bar, when we noticed Axel and Roxas brush passed us…_"

_**xXx**_

Sora and Riku stared at the pair as they dance against one another and a thought crossed Sora's mind about whether Roxas was enjoying himself as much as Axel was. And, sure enough, Roxas must have felt eyes on him and turned to smile cockily at his brunette haired twin. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, dragging him over to the bar, where Zexion and Demyx stood, talking animatedly

"Did you two see that?" Riku questioned as he came to stand beside the pair.

The two being addressed turned to the other pair and a face fitting smile stretched across Demyx's face, "Hell yes we did! You should have seen them over here." He stopped for a dramatic pause, "At first they were just talking right? And then Axel just leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then Roxas says something and leans forward to surprise him with a kiss, and that kiss slowly evolved and now they're on the dance floor doing that." he jerked a thumb in their direction then let his arm fall back to his side.

The group of men turned to look back in that direction and saw that the two had changed their positions. Roxas's back was to the taller mans chest, his arms wrapped around his neck, with Axel's hand's around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Roxas isn't drunk is he?" Demyx inquired softly.

"Naw, not after just one. Maybe a bit more bubbly than usual, but not drunk." Sora shook his head, his brown spikes bobbing on his head, and giggled softly when Riku surprised him by wrapping his arms around the his waist and pulling him close. Leaning down he brushed his lips against the boy's ear, "Let's go back to your place, I want you all to myself." the silver haired man smirked wickedly and bit the shell of the boy's ear lightly.

"S-stop, 'Ku" something akin to a whimper passed Sora's lips, "I can't leave Roxas here."

"Oh nonsense, yes you can." he smiled softly and pulled the boy after him towards the door.

Demyx and Zexion stared quizzically at the backs of their retreating friends, a quirky smile pulling at either of their lips.

"So, now we're relatively alone." Demyx began in an oddly flustered voice, "Hey, Zexy, do you want to go on a walk?"

Zexion stared at the boy blankly for a moment before the tiniest of smiles graced his petite lips, "Yea, why not."

When they had finally gotten outside, the cool wind whipped against their skin and they scooted closer together. No one actually spoke till the silence had grown too comfortable, "So, it's a nice night tonight" Demyx's melodic voice drifted over the wind as light as a feather and flew away.

"Yes, yes it is. So, is that all you dragged me out here to do?" Zexion asked, staring blankly at the man to his side.

"Well, actually, I brought you out here to talk to you about something. You see," he began, "There's this boy that I really like and he doesn't seem to even notice me like that and I don't know how to get him to realize it."

"Have you tried being aggressive? Maybe kissing him to get your point across?"

"Well, I thought about it, but I'm so afraid of being rejected."

"What makes you think that whoever this person is, he is going to reject you?" Zexion grabbed Demyx by the arm and pulled him to a stop, "Don't give up so easily, okay? Just try it, you deserve to be happy." he began walking again, this time back towards the club, in a sad sort of angry way.

Demyx stood there a moment before obtaining a burst of courage and grabbing Zexion's arm, he spun the man around and smashed their lips together roughly before pulling back and leaning his forehead against the other mans, "I love you, you fool. I love you, so much." he wound his fingers through the man's slate colored hair and pulled him forward for another kiss only to be met abruptly by a pale and rather slender finger. He stared questionably, and undeniably heartbrokenly at the man.

Zexion smiled a big smile, "Will you wait. I haven't gotten my word in yet!" he laughed a bit, "I love you, too. Your so stupid, you know that?" he moved his finger and pressed his lips against the other mans roughly at first but then he lightened up. The kisses dragged out into soft, sweet pecks.

Lacing their fingers together, they began their trek back to the club, "So, does this mean that you'll be mine Zexion? Will you go out with me." A blush rose to his cheeks as he stared at the stars floating in the sky, twinkling, as if to be winking.

"Of course, did you even have to ask?" Zexion turned his steely blue orbs onto Demyx turned cheek and caught the traces of smile by the curvature of the boy's face and was only assured of that smile when the boy turned to him and spoke, "I guess not, huh?"

The two stopped briefly in front of an alley way opening and shared another kiss, their minds focusing on nothing but each other and the way their bodies fit so perfectly. Well, that was what was going on until they heard a strange noise akin to a moan flow out of the alley way. The pair peered in haphazardly and saw nothing but darkness. Stepping in, they wandered towards the back to make sure nobody was hurt only to come upon a situation they didn't want to see.

You see, pressed against one of the walls in that alley way was none other than Sora and the person holding him there, with his lips attached to the brunettes neck and a hand down the boy's unbuttoned pants and boxers, was none other than Riku.

The two men spun around and Demyx cleared his throat before he spoke, "You two ever think about maybe finding a more private place to touch each other?" he squeezed his lovers hand lightly and laughed a bit at the surprised gasp he was sure had fallen from Sora's lip's before leaving the alley way.

The two boy's against the wall quickly made themselves presentable and followed, hand in hand, after the disappearing backs of their friends, Riku's slightly husky voice being the first to break the awkward silence amongst them, "Don't tell the other two, okay? You saw nothing."

Zexion scoffed loudly, "We wouldn't have had to see anything if you guy's had went back to Sora's like you said you were."

Riku laughed, "Yeah, well, I don't like to wait. I want what I want when I want it." A sound reminiscent to smack echoed in their ears as they heard an 'oomph' come from Riku.

Demyx and Zexion continued their walk and turned around after a moment when the soft tapping of their friend's feet was no longer heard. At first, they wondered where the pair had actually gone, but brushed it off afterwards and continued their way to the club.

What the pair didn't know, was that they were going to regret not turning around to look for their friends. Because Riku and Sora weren't Okay, in fact, they were in deep shit.

_**End note: Oh my gawd! It's a cliff hanger! TAKE THAT SOCIETY! No, but, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, I should have the next chapter up today or tomorrow, okay? R&R!**_


	8. Alley way extra

**_Summary:_ Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**

_**Authors note:**_ **Why, hello there. So, your probably angry about that cliffy, but this is so going to be epic. It's out of context, meaning it's an extra. I mean, seriously, this isn't something you can chat about with the kiddies.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment. This chapter will also contain rape; you have been warned.**

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

* * *

Sora, put simply, was confused and scared. One moment him and Riku had been walking hand in hand down the street behind Demyx and Zexion, and the next thing he knew, he was being pulled down a dark alley, a hand he didn't recognize as anyone he knew had covered his mouth and he could hear the struggles of his boyfriend somewhere behind him.

When they had finally stopped and the man had thrust Sora against a wall, his first instinct was to scream, and upon doing so a hand was brought abruptly upon his face. The echo of the slap resounding down the corridor like alley. For a moment he thought he stopped breathing, and that's when Riku spoke, "Don't you touch him! Don't you lay one more hand on him!"

About now, was when the brunette could actually see the pair. Both silver haired and fairly tall. One mans hair stretched to his lower back, the other just to the bottom of his shoulder blades. The man with the shorter hair, his eyes were an entrancing gold, almost frightening to look at. The others were a poisonous shade of green, not warm and welcoming like Riku's. There clothing though, was black and indefinable with such lack of light.

Sora noticed, among these many things, that Riku was being shoved against the wall on the other side by the man with the frightening gold eyes and that man was not looking at the one he held captive, but Sora with a hunger lacing his golden orbs. The man standing in front of him kicked him in the shin rather roughly, causing the Brunette to fall to his knees with a cry of pain. Riku thrashed about wildly before stopping abruptly when he felt a pair of unwanted lips against his ear, "It's going to be fun to make you watch me break him." he gritted his teeth together and chose his words carefully, "Please, please don't hurt him anymore."

The golden eyed man smirked, "What will you give me in return for stopping?"

"Take me." It came out as but a whispered plea as he dropped his head shamefully.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Take me! Just - just don't hurt him, please." his face was brought up abruptly by a hand place under his chin.

"It looks like we've come to an agreement then." the man pressed his lips roughly against Riku and bit at his lip so harshly he drew blood. The man's hand worked Quickly to unzip Riku's pant's and made it's way inside his pants and into his boxers, gripping the erection that had been left over from his and Sora's doing back in the alley way. Though, the man would like to think it was his doing. The man pumped his fist furiously while Riku made himself numb, not hearing nor feeling anything that was actually going on. What he did feel, was the tears that streaked his face and what he did hear was Sora's cries of misery.

--

Sora was so lost. Had Riku just given himself up to save Sora from the agony? Yes, yes he had.

The brunette stifled sobs as they fell from his lips and cried out when he was pulled to his feet by his captor. The man stood behind him and pulled him back against his chest tightly, making the younger man watch the rape of his so dearly beloved. He felt a glossy tongue slide along the shell of his ear and sobbed some more, "Fantastic, no?" Sora shook his head 'no' vigorously.

"Of course you wouldn't think so."

--

Riku listened to the quiet conversation of the two across from him as his pants were dropped to his knees along with his boxer's. The man holding him followed and after a few moments rammed himself into the younger man's back entrance. A shrill cry ripped it's way from Riku's throat and was responded with a chuckle and a groan as the man pumped in and out of him.

--

Sora cried harder when that cry ripped it's way from his Riku's throat. He turned his head away only to have it spun back around and held into place, making him watch the scene play out before him. He cried harder when the man tugged his head sideways and began trailing kisses along his neck. His head and neck aching at the amount of pressure being put on it because of how hard the mystery man was pulling, "Please, stop." the words barely coming past his lips before the man crushed his mouth upon the brunettes in a bruising kiss.

--

The last thing Riku remembers before blacking out, was hearing Sora cry and after that, he was dropped to the ground in a useless heap. The two men left without saying anymore words other then, "Watch your backs."

Sora crawled his way over to Riku and sobbed harder as he touched the boy softly, not really touched, but graced. He buried his head on the man's shoulder for a moment before helping him stand up and helping him fix himself up a bit before he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and phoned Roxas inside.

It didn't take long for the others to get there and come upon the scene of Sora sobbing into a battered Riku's chest. Roxas rushed over and embraced Sora, "Oh my god, what happened to you two?"

Demyx let out a soft cry, "Oh, this is all my fault! We should have gone back to check on you two! We should have!" He buried his face into his slightly shorter boyfriend's shoulder.

Axel bucked up and walked over to Riku, throwing one of the mans arms over his shoulder, he began to walk, "Now's not the time for this, let's get them home first, then they can tell us what happened." and with that, they left the terrible scene.

_**xXx**_

Shortly after getting back to the house, they laid Riku in Sora's bed and sat in silence for a few moments before Sora, who had left to grab a wet rag, returned.

The brunette dabbed softly at the mans skin and brushed it across his bruised and battered lips, a hiss eliciting itself from the silver haired mans mouth.

"So, what happened?" Axel began tentatively, not sure if he actually wanted to know what had happened to his best friend and his best friends lover.

Riku spoke, his voice hoarse and un-Riku like, "Well, Sora and had been out in one of the alleys outside, don't ask why, I'm not going to tell you. Anyways, we had gotten caught by Demyx and Zexion so we headed back after them and as soon as the two weren't paying attention, we got jumped and dragged down that alley you found us in." he took in a shaky breath before continuing, "Well, when we got however far down in there we were, they threw us up against the walls and Sora made the mistake of screaming so they hit him." He gritted his teeth when he looked to the brunette and saw the purplish-red bruise forming across his cheek, "Well, the guy who had me against the wall looked down at me and goes _"It's going to be fun to make you watch me break him.". _So, I told him to take me instead. I didn't want them to hurt Sora. So, he did, he took me instead."

The silver haired man tried to lean up a bit in bed as his friends stared at him awkwardly only to end up failing at doing so and falling back onto the bed with a unmanly cry of pain, "I'm sorry that I'm acting so weak." the others looked at him in disbelief. Roxas actually speaking highly of him for a moment, "Are you kidding me? I have never thought more highly of you. Anyone who would take something like that for anyone, is truly amazing. Now I know your deserving of my brother. Though this isn't quite the way I wanted it proven to me, not the way at all." He looked away sadly as Riku smiled before standing up and exiting the room, Axel and the others following after him after giving him a brief apology and a goodnight. And though Axel wasn't showing yet, he was pissed, he was pissed beyond reason at anyone who would dare even try and hurt someone so close to Roxas as Sora and Riku were to him. And he left the room silently just like the others with his fists to his sides.

_**xXx**_

Sora smiled at everyone as they left before turning to his beautifully battered lover and smiling sweetly, "You want to take a bath with me?" he had asked it innocently enough but it still had come out as wrong in his older partners mind.

Riku nodded his agreement softly and laid in bed for awhile while he waited with Sora for the bath to fill. When it finally had he had limped into the bathroom, Sora supporting most of his weight and helping him strip before he crawled into the bath, Sora settling in behind him and rubbing his back gently. A small smile fell onto his face at how caring the brunette was being to him. He leaned back against the boys chest with a soft sigh and looked up into the young mans deep cerulean eyes. Cupping his hands onto either side of the boy's face, he pulled him down for a sickly sweet kiss, love flowing into it from his very being and the kiss was returned with just as much fervor but ended all to soon.

Sora gasped for a moment before laying his head against the mans, "I think it's time we go to bed." he smiled sadly at the man before they got out of the tub and headed off to sleep, waiting to see what the next day would hold, and what exactly the man had meant when he had told them to watch their backs.


	9. Strange Dreams, Strange coincidences

**_Summary:_ Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**

**_Authors note:_ Wow, okay, So, I'm really sorry. I hit a huge writers block there for a moment. I knew that this chapter would be a huge plot point, but it got really difficult. Anyways, I finally got it done. And i know the ending sucks. If you have a problem deducing the time jumps, just tell me. I'd also like to point out that I have, indeed, changed the genres. The story is actually starting to have a point, when originally, it didn't.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

**_Rated For:_**** Course language and Sexual Content**

**_Warning:_ This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment. This chapter will also contain rape; you have been warned.**

**_Pairings:_ Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

* * *

The three men sitting on the couch stared silently at Roxas who was staring out the window, dark grey clouds loomed on the horizon as he turned back to the others, "Maybe we should finish this story some other time, it's getting dark out and it looks like it's going to rain, you should head off now." A smile played across his pale face as Riku nodded in agreement and stood up, Sora standing with him.

Riku walked over and plucked Yuna out of the blonde man's lap as Sora stole Rikku from Axel and began to speak, "Alright then, we are out of here."

Moments later, Axel and Roxas watched as they all left in Riku's Xterra before retreating back into the house. A few minutes passed in silence before Axel cradled Roxas into his arms in a hug as they walked off to the back of the house to go to bed.

_**xXx**_

Axel was pissed. No, he was beyond fucking pissed, he was enraged as he walked down the stairs of the twin's house, his hands balled into fist's at his sides, "Whoever those fuckers were, they aren't going to get away with that shit!" he continued on to mumble something about a plan to hunt them down and kill them, which to the other men sounded just like a mental case waiting to happen.

Roxas laid a hand on the red heads' shoulder soothingly, "Calm down. It'll be okay, you'll see. For now, I think we should all go to sleep. It'll be good for us." Demyx and Zexion nodded and were about to leave when they noticed Axel wasn't following them. They stopped and stared at him quizzically. The mullet haired man was about to speak when a pair of keys were chunked at him, catching him off guard as Axel spoke, "You guy's go ahead, I'm staying here." he glared angrily at a wall on his right, not even showing a sign of recognition when the pair said the would be back by in the morning.

"You know, they'll appreciate that your worrying so much about them," Roxas spoke softly as he headed down the stairs to his room.

Axel hadn't really even noticed he had left, but when he did he sighed and went to sit down in the living room to think.

Hours passed as he lay on the couch, his head spinning with different things that could have been done to prevent what had happened, though he knew that there was no way to prevent it at all. He leaned up from the couch with a frustrated groan and stood, meandering off towards the stairs to go to bed when he suddenly felt the urge to go down and see Roxas.

He furrowed his brow for a moment before shrugging and going down the stairs instead of up. He stood there awkwardly at the fork between the direction of Roxas's room and the Media room, his arms crossed lightly over his chest before he sighed and let them fall to his sides as he walked towards the blonde's room.

As he came to stand in front of the mahogany door, he stopped and listened intently as an funny sound caught his ears. At first he thought he might have been hearing things, but sure as the sun rises in the morning, it came again. The noise was but a soft sob, something that usually wouldn't be heard, but as it is Axel has really good hearing.

After coming to a rather quick decision, he swiftly opened the door to see Roxas with his chin tucked to his knees, crying into the soft fabric of his pajama bottoms. The boys eyes were a rather vibrant red, like he had been crying for quite awhile now, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs as he sniffled, the tears running rapidly down his cheeks in soft trails

With but a few strides, the red head found himself sitting beside the younger man, cradling him in his arms gently and just holding him. He whispered soft, soothing words into the Man's messy, blonde hair and rocked him slowly in his arms. To his surprise, Roxas didn't stop crying, but moved his knees so his arms were free and clung to the man tightly.

His crying didn't shush until quite some time later, his eyes red and a few soft hiccups passing his lips every now and again. He turned his bright, Cerulean orbs to the red headed man and smiled, "Thank you. I must have looked really stupid."

Axel, though against his better judgment, found himself scoffing, "You will never look stupid to me when you cry. It shows me that your not as invincible as you appear." he brushed some of the blonde locks away from the boys face and kissed his forehead lightly, "Maybe it's best you get some sleep now, your eyes are redder than my hair." a smirk slid easily across his face as the blonde hit him on the arm half-heartedly.

"Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me?"

The red headed man stared at him for a moment, blinking and breathing much to slowly it seemed, then answered him softly, "Yea Rox, I guess I could do that. Mind if I could go change first?" he watched as the boy nodded ever so slowly then left his grasp before leaving the room entirely, which is about when the blonde found himself staring awkwardly at a closed door.

Roxas slid under the covers slowly and sighed. His eye's drooped tiredly as he wondered whether or not Axel would actually return to him and was nearly asleep when the man did.

He sleepily pried his eyes open and blinked at the taller man and before he could really comprehend what was going on, the red head was in bed beside him and holding him as he drifted off into his dream like state.

_**xXx**_

_A strange sort of beeping noise echoed in his head, a darkness surrounding him that seemed unnatural. Roxas wondered as he sat, well, drifted really since he had no real form, but still, he wondered why everything was so dark and where exactly that strange noise was resounding from._

_He briefly thought it might have been his alarm clock, but realized instantly he would have been awake if that was it._

_Amongst the sound of the beeping, he strained to hear a soft humming, and could barely hear that through the soft sobbing. He glanced around, or he thought he was glancing around, it was hard to tell in this awkward setting, and searched for the source of the sob only to come up with nothing._

_After awhile something came into his view. It was strange really, it was like someone was drawing the object into the darkness. At first it was an outline, one he recognized to well. It was someone he knew. Then there was color and now he knew he couldn't be wrong. It was Axel that had been dropped into this awkward place._

_He appeared to be sitting, though there was really nothing there for him to sit on, and his face was buried in his folded arms, though what they were folded on Roxas had no clue. He noticed that the man was the one he had heard crying, his body shaking from the sobs and gasps he was letting out, and then he spoke, "Please wake up, Roxas, Please wake up."_

_And then, in a flash of brilliant white light, everything was gone._

_**xXx**_

Roxas shot up in the bed, sheets and blankets cascading around his waist as he did so. Another crash of thunder resounded through the room and he looked over at the window as the rain beat harshly against it, the light form the lightning silhouetting everything outside as it struck the earth again.

He looked down at his husband as the man slumbered soundly beside him and he wondered quietly how he could sleep through all that racket.

Moving the sheets, he got up out of bed slowly, as to not disturb the slumbering man, and left the room. He walked down the hallway quietly and as he approached the front door, he undid the locks slowly and pulled the door open.

The rain was cold against his skin as he stood out there in his boxers and let it soak him through and through. His hair stuck to his face in awkward places, but he didn't mind too much. His eyes slid shut as he turned them towards the heaven and he briefly wondered what had driven him to come out here in the first place. He supposed it was just something that was habit for him. When he was younger he would always dance in the rain with his brother.

He recalled briefly, of a time when they were dancing in the rain, their hair matted to their faces as they grinned goofily at each other. He wondered where all their innocence had gone. What the world was coming to if even children were growing up far too fast.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm and tug on him rather roughly, a shocked cry fell from his lips but was swept up by the wind. He turned his head quickly to see Axel standing there with a rather angry and worried expression on his face.

Roxas obediently followed him back into the house and as soon as he was inside, his red headed husband locked the door and walked swiftly as he pulled them both towards their bedroom. He remained silent as the man grabbed a towel from the cabinet and unfolded it. He stiffened a bit when the man walked back to him and laid the towel on his head, "Why do you worry me so much? Please don't do that again. I was scared that someone had kidnapped you or some shit."

He smiled softly as the man dried his head of soothingly, "I'm sorry, I had a weird dream."

Axel scoffed as he moved the towel from his petite husbands head and wrapped it around his body loosely, "That doesn't justify scaring the hell out of me." he smiled softly and kissed his blonde on the forehead, "Oh well, lets let bygones be bygones. Now," a smirk played across his handsome face, "Let's get you out of those wet clothes of yours."

"Axel, dear, I'm only wearing boxers."

"I know, love."

_**xXx**_

When Axel woke up in the morning, he smiled absently to himself when he found that the blonde was still folded in his arms. He stared at the Blue walls of the boy's room and smiled, blue was just his color.

He stiffened a tad when he felt the tiny bundle shift, but only grinned wider at the cute faces he was making in his sleep. He would have to tease him about those later.

He laid a butterfly kiss onto the boy's temple and watched, captivated, as the boys eye's fluttered open, his lashes kissing his cheeks in a rather delectable manner. He melted and smiled goofily as the boy stared at him dazedly and smiled in a childishly innocent way, "G'dmorning Axel."

He almost giggled as he pushed his nose into the man's blonde locks and smiled, "Good morning, Roxas."

A knock resounded through the room and the two nearly jumped out of their skin as their little moment was interrupted.

"Hey Rox, It's nearly ten, are you going to make something for, like, brunch, or do I need to burn something?" A meek voice, that could only belong to Sora, asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'll make something, just give me a minute."

"Okay."

They listened quietly to the footsteps that grew quieter the farther they got from the door. Axel released the blonde from his arms before rolling out of the bed and falling to the floor gracelessly, "I meant to do that."

Roxas stared down at the man before shaking his head and getting out of the bed. He helped the red headed back to his feet then headed off towards the door, "Breakfast then?"

"Yeah."


	10. Uninvited house guests

_**Summary:**_** Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**

_**Authors note:**_** Okay, So I am extremely sorry that this piece of crap took so long to pump out. I'm hoping the next chapter will be better, but this one doesn't even have any key points in it really, but the next one should. it really should. Anyways, i'm going to try and be more prompt and stuff. I have another chapter story im trying to pump out. Woe is me. Anywhoser, read on and review the crap.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment. This chapter will also contain rape; you have been warned.**

_**Pairings****:**_** Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

* * *

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately."

"Like what?"

"Like, is any of this real or not?"

Axel turned around, setting down the knife he had been using to chop the carrots for the stew, and looked at the shorter man incredulously, "Your kidding, right? How long have we been married now?"

The blonde stared at his toes as an incomprehensible answer fell from his peach lips, "What was that?"

A deep sigh escaped the blonde as he turned his cerulean orbs up, a faint dust of pink on his cheeks, "Seven wonderful years."

The taller man smiled as he leaned down and kissed the other, "Yes, and none of this is fake. I love you so very much, and I plan on doing that for a very long time. But for now," he leaned closer his hands on the edge of the table as he put his lips to the mans ear, "You need to finish peeling those potatoes." he laughed light heartedly as Roxas pouted and slapped him across the chest.

"You had such a good speech going, too! You're insufferable!" he turned around and began peeling the potatoes once more, an elegant pout tugging at his mouth.

"Oh, Roxy baby, don't be like that." Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's lithe waist, "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." he began peeling the potato in his hand in a much rougher manner, "I'm just irritated. You don't take me seriously, do you?"

Axel gasped, staring at his husband awe struck, "Of course I take you seriously! Why would ever think I didn't? In fact, don't answer that." the red headed man leaned down a bit and kissed the shell of the mans ear, "I take you very seriously Rox, especially when you're yelling at me or telling me in a rather sexy and breathy manner to move "Faster!"" A smirk beseeched the mans face as he kissed his lovers neck, the potato in the blondes hand long forgotten . Poor potato, it never stood a chance against Axel.

Roxas set the innocent vegetable on the table and turned around in his husbands arms, a smirk across his face, "Y'know, you're right. Who am I to question whether or not you listen to me." he watched as a smirk slid lightly across the taller mans face, "But, I can tell you what you won't be getting tonight" he pushed the man away and watched , amused as the smirk fell from the mans face, "Now," he spun back around and picked up the forgotten potato, "you better get back to that stew and maybe I'll rethink my words. It'll take a lot of wooing though." he began to peel the potato once more when he heard a laugh off to his right side, in the kitchen doorway.

Standing off to his right were two people he hadn't seen in quite awhile, "Hey, you two, how'd you get in?"

Demyx scoffed, "Like we couldn't find that spare key Axel is oh so terrible at hiding." he smirked as he held tightly to Zexions hand, "Speaking of Axel, I can tell that you still have him on a leash since he's over there brooding over the carrots."

Roxas glanced back haphazardly at the man before scoffing, "He's just upset that he may not be getting any tonight"

"Ooh, what'd he do this time?" Zexion asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"He was just being himself. You know? Cocky, arrogant, , just the norm." and after those words had left his lips, he knew it was going to be a long day.

_**xXx**_

Breakfast had gotten off to a good start. Roxas had began making breakfast while Riku, Axel, and Sora sat, conversing, at the table. After a few moments of chipper talk and the smell of pancakes and the sound of bacon sizzling, everything was interrupted when something unexpected happened, In walked Mr. and Mrs. Hikari.

Smiles were spread over their chipper faces as they entered the kitchen in their pajamas. Roxas smiled at them in a surprised manner, "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here? Well, that doesn't really matter I guess. Um, you all know Riku, but this is Axel."

Axel stood up and shook their hands, introducing himself. Leann, the twin's mother, was a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair that was pulled into a graceless, early morning bun and beautiful blues eyes to compliment her face. Thick black lashes caressed her cheeks when she blinked and her smile spread warmth throughout the room. David, the twin's father, was a tall man, black hair and brown eyes. His posture showed one of a proud and loving man. The father that everyone wanted to be when they became parents.

They smiled happily as they greeted the man, but the smiles quickly fell when they saw the bruises on both Sora and Riku. LeAnn rushed passed Axel hurriedly over to her "babies" and pet them both on the head as she scanned their bodies and screeched different questions, "What happened?! Are you two okay?!" she kissed Sora's face gingerly as Riku cut in, "Just an accident Mom, everything's fine, really. We're okay." he scratched the back of his head, "It's not really something to talk about over breakfast. So, how about afterwards?" he smiled softly at the woman who just nodded in concern before taking a seat next to her brunette haired son.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he finished breakfast and smiled as Axel helped him with moving it all to the table. Breakfast droned on in silence until about halfway through when Mr. Hikari began questioning Axel on his goals in life. Axel had thought on this a moment before answering, "Well, right now I'm majoring in English and journalism. I want to be a Writer."

"Well now, that's big. You sure seem to have your priorities straight, but how do you plan to raise a family off of being a writer? It could be years before you get published."

"I actually plan on teaching till I can get my feet off the ground with the whole writing thing." A smile sprung to the red heads face.

"Good man. You'll make some girl real happy some day."

Axel's face faltered but was soon back to a smile. He really didn't want to ruin this breakfast by saying he wasn't exactly straight.

--

As soon as breakfast was over, Sora and Riku had found themselves being rushed into Mr. Hikari's office where they could all "talk in peace". Sora was staring at his mother and father as they gave the two boys concerned looks. Finally, after quite a few moments of awkward silence, Mrs. Hikari began to speak, "What happened to you two? Did someone beat you up?" she brushed some of the bangs away from Riku's face with a sad smile.

"Well, uh, something like that." Riku turned towards Sora who was now preoccupied with his toes on the floor, "We had some trouble at the club last night. Well, not really at the club per se, more like right outside the club in one of the alleys." he turned to look back at the woman he called mom and frowned. He really didn't want to say anymore.

Silence reigned once more before Sora spoke, "Riku and I were walking around out side with two of our friends when two guys snatched us off the street and pulled us into the alleyway."

"Why didn't your two friends look for you?!"

"Well, Mom, they thought we had ran off somewhere. We were walking behind them, so they didn't really know." his mother heaved a sigh

"Anyways, one of the guys, he, uh, hit me." Sora reached a hand up and brushed it over his cheek sadly, "And, Riku got pissed off and told them to stop."

"They told me that they were going to make me watch them break him." Ms. Hikari gasped at what Riku had said, cutting into Sora's speech.

"So, in order to save Sora, I told them to take me instead." Riku lifted up his shirt to show them the bruises around his ribs and waist.

"Oh baby! Why!?" she touched his bruises softly and frowned as he winced.

Riku pulled down his shirt to hide his shame and stared strongly at the two people he called mom and dad, "LeAnn, David, I love your son and nothing in this whole world is ever going to hurt him. But, apparently, I've already messed up."

Sora stared awe struck at his boyfriend, "No! There's no way that you could have predicted that!"

"You love our son!?" Mrs. Hikari broke in, a shocked smile on her face, "Oh, David, I knew it!"

Mr. Hikari rolled his eyes dramatically, "LeAnn, don't you get excited now. That's, uh, good news and all, but we need to file a police report. You boys go get dressed, I'm calling the cops."

Sora and Riku took glances at each other before standing up. Riku took Sora's hand quickly and pulled him out of the cramped office and into the hallway. After a few seconds, the silver haired man eased up and smiled planting a kiss on the boys temple.

"Who're you to decide when you're going to tell my parents you love me? Couldn't you wait for the right moment or something?"

"Well, that did feel like the right moment. Besides, as a good friend of mine once said, "There's never a wrong moment to tell someone you love them." and I took that to heart."

Sora rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "You weren't telling me that you loved me, you were telling my parents that you loved me."

Riku shrugged, "Well, you win some, you lose some."

As they walked back into the kitchen, Axel and Roxas were engaged in a heady conversation about Art. And it sorta looked like they were fighting and Axel was completely losing. It was really quite funny.

"Writing isn't an Art Axel. Poetry is, but writing isn't."

"Yes, it is. Especially if you word everything right and paint a pretty picture in your readers heads."

"You know what, you're gonna have to prove to me that writing is an Art and not just English."

"Fine, I will. I will prove to you that writing is an Art."

Riku cleared his throat awkwardly, "If you two are quite done. We need to get dressed. Mom is filing a police report." the silver haired manner shuddered a bit, he hated talking to police.

_**xXx**_

Axel and Roxas began to set four places at the table, two for them and two for their unexpected guests. Roxas smiled when Axel opened a bottle of wine that had been sitting on the shelf for what had seemed like ages before turning to his house guests, "So, what brings you two all the way out here?"

"Well, Demyx wanted to come to the beach and we decided that maybe it was a good time to visit you two." Zexion shrugged lightly.

"We could always use the company. Well, I could use the company. Axel is far to busy working to pay any attention to me."

"You know that's not true." Axel said as he handed his closest friends two glasses.

"Of course not dear." With that Roxas bustled off to the kitchen to finish up dinner. He always got the last word.

**_Please review. Kthnxbi._**


	11. Naughty, Naughty

_**Summary:**** Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?**_**  
**

_**Authors note:**** I am TRULY sorry. I really should have updated sooner, but I hit a wall called writers block. I ran smack into. Like a cat runs into a door frame. And now we have this piece of crap. Which has SMUT EVERYWHERE. I swear, it is not for the faint of heart. It is naughty. very naughty. lol. Okay, not that naughty. if you don't like smut then read through the dream and stop there. I really am proud of it though. sorta. no. i lie.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment. THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER.**

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

* * *

Dinner had gone by without incident for the two pairs of men. The conversations flowing together in a rhythmic manner as the night went on and everything seemingly far too quiet when their friends had finally left them.

Axel sighed contently as he finished with the dishes and walked to sit with his lover in their bedroom. He flopped on the bed dramatically, the blankets making a light 'pwoosh'ing noise as the air fluttered out of them, "Babe, I love you." he crawled into the blondes lap, pushing the book in his hands out of the way so he could kiss the boys plush lips, a little disheartened when the blonde didn't respond, "What's up?"

Roxas sighed heavily, "Nothing, it's nothing, Axel."

"You always say that when I ask you a question."

"It's because you never listen to me! If you did you wouldn't even have to ask what was wrong. Yet, here you are, asking me."

The red head frowned deeply, climbing out of his lap and staring at the blonde man, "Is that what you honestly think? That I never listen to you?"

"Yes, that's what I honestly think."

Axel huffed, "I do listen to you, Rox. I listen to everything you ever have to say! And what was that earlier about me never having time for you? What do you think this is Roxas?"

Roxas glared, "You don't ever spend time with me, you just lock yourself away behind that damn computer of yours and write, write, write."

"That's my JOB, Roxas!"

"That's doesn't mean you have to devote every minute of every day to it!"

Axel stood up from the bad, a deep and angry frown on his face as he grabbed a pillow from the bed, "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Fine."

"FINE."

Roxas watched as his husband left the room, his frame set angrily as he marched away. His angry face fell away to sadness in a fluid motion and he had the strong urge to cry. He didn't know why he said those things, he guessed he was just angry that he had no idea what was real and what was fake any more.. Maybe it was because he was having a hard time distinguishing between reality at all. He was lost.

_**xXx**_

_A white room flowed around him, Axel still sitting in the same place he had seen him before. The beep echoed around him more loudly, as if it was closer, the humming more fluid than before. Standing beside Axel, a hand place on his shoulder, was Sora, an unbearably sad look upon his tan face._

_This time, unlike last time, Axel was sitting in a chair and a strange floral wall paper began to cover the surfaces of the white room, a window placing itself along the wall behind him which seemed to be looking out upon nothing but more of the vast white._

_Roxas tried to move himself closer, walking at an even pace then picking up a full fledged run when he didn't seem to be moving anywhere at all. When he thought that he was finally gaining some headway the world collapsed from beneath his feet, the scene falling away from him quickly as a scream flew from his jagged mouth._

_**xXx**_

Roxas awoke with a start, a sheen of sweat cover his body as he shot up in the bed. He felt around beside him for his husband before recalling the fight from earlier. Drawing in a ragged breath he crawled out of bed and made his way to the living room on unsteady legs, calling out softly to the slightly older man.

The dream flooded back to him in pieces and all he wanted to do was get away from the shock of it all. He still didn't understand what it was trying to say to him.

He stumbled over a toy in the living room and fell on his bottom, a small noise escaping his lips at the impact. A startled cry fell from his mouth as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Easy Roxas! Calm down, it's just me."

The blonde breathed in deep, heavy breaths as the red head helped him to his feet. He clung to the man as they stood there in the dark, trying hard not to cry like he so badly wanted to, "Axel, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Please come back to bed, I'm so frightened, I'm so scared of everything just disappearing on me."

Axel enveloped the man in his arms, pulling him tightly to his chest, "Babe, what's going on with you lately?"

"I just don't know anymore. Everything is falling apart up here." he tapped his head softly to emphasize his point.

The red head tilted the blondes chin up a bit, frowning at the tears flowing down the mans cheeks and connecting at his chin. He kissed at one that was balling up in the corner of his eye before gently connecting their lips.

He picked him up gently and carried them to their room, disconnecting their lips for only a moment to speak and pull off Roxas's shirt, "I love you so much, and nothings going to change that. Even a problem up here isn't going to come between all of my love for you."

Roxas smiled, a slight laugh falling from his lips only for it to be cut off by Axel's mouth. Roxas tangled his hands through fire red hair, pulling lightly at the fist full of tendrils before letting them slide away and down a well toned chest and abdomen to the draw strings of the flannel pants that hung around a slender waist. With a light tug the not came undone and the offending article fell to the halls floor, left in the wake of their love making.

As Axel stepped into the room, his foot came down on the remote to the stereo, a soft tune lulling through the speakers and whispering against their ears.

"Hmm, when did we start listening to Norah Jones?"

Another smile made it's was across Roxas's face as he worked away at Axel's neck, "When Zexion loaned me the CD. He said it was good music to read to."

"Nng - I see." the fiery haired man slid his hands into the back side of his lovers pants grabbing at the firm tush he found there before laying the blonde on the bed, pulling off the pants and boxer obstructing the glorious body laid out before him and crawling on top of it before they had a chance to miss each other, "It's pretty good love making music if you ask me."

Roxas rolled his, "Not that you need it, Romeo."

"'What's in a name? That which we call a rose' - mmm." Axel's bantering was cut off by a pair of plush lips covering his own, his tongue now busily caressing the others as the soulful music continued in the background.

Roxas felt his husbands hands creep lower, a trail of fire left in their wake. When he felt the digits finally take hold of his excitement a small gasp echoed in the mouth that covered his own before his head fell back, his hips pushing up into the man's hand.

When the red head chuckled Roxas felt the strong urge to come back with a snappy comment, but when he opened his mouth to retort the only thing that fell from between his lips was a heavy moan in response to the rough strokes he was receiving.

As Axel nipped at his ear lobe a shiver ran up his spine and he was in desperate need of release. When the hand disappeared from his apparent need, Roxas whipped his head around to stare at the man, about ready to jump his bones for even thinking about stopping, but, alas, all he was doing was grabbing that bottle of lube they kept in the bedside table.

He watched as Axel squeezed some out onto his fingertips, discarding his boxers and rolling on a condom while he was at it. When he moved back over, he pushed their lips together heatedly, trailing bites down the blondes chin and neck before pushing a finger into his puckered entrance. Roxas tightened at the sudden invasion before loosening up so the man could continue, "You know Rox, It's always like the first time with you. It never loses its magic and you're tighter then the lid on a fucking pickle jar."

A small laugh spilled from his mouth, "Shut up."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Axel nipped at one of the blondes nipples as he inserted a second finger.

The fingers only lasted until Axel lost his patience. He pulled the digits away quickly before pushing into the blonde slowly. When he was in to the hilt he stopped as the blonde gasped, "Fuck."

"I'm getting there babe." a breathless chuckle escaped him as a hand slapped effortlessly at his chest. Roxas let out a throaty moan as Axel began to move. His nails digging into the red heads back roughly as the tip of the older mans cock stroked his prostate with each thrust, "Nng - fuck, yes."

Axel laughed, a moan falling swiftly after, "God, I love you."

The blonde wrapped his legs around his husbands waist, pulling the man deeper into him as he crashed their lips together, their teeth grazing at the impact.

The pace at which they moved picked up, heavy moans and pants echoed through the room. Axel stopped for a moment, pulling out of the man as he whimpered in protest. He flipped him over quickly, pulling his rear into the air, before ramming back into him. The moan he received in return was the most fantastic thing he'd ever heard. Well, almost.

The fiery haired man bent over, kissing softly between his shoulders and nipping at his neck. He wrapped his pianist fingers around Roxas's hard cock, running his thumb over the slit as he stroked him softly.

Shortly after Roxas came, Axel following him shortly after and riding it out.

When the writer pulled out of his lover he pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash beside the bed before collapsing and pulling the blonde to his chest, kissing him quickly on the temple, "Mmm, I love you so much and I really am sorry about earlier. I guess I do get carried away with my work and I should spend a little more time with you and Rikku."

Roxas yawned, "You think?"

_**xXx**_

Riku and Sora ended up going to the police station, the family tagging along, plus one. The pair retold the story of the night prior and pictures were taken to document and go under evidence for the case. The whole process taking nearly two hours.

When they all finally got out of the place it was about time for a late lunch. So, a quick car trip later landed them in The Bean, a nice café on the corner of 7th and Main.

After the energetic lunch they headed back to the house and met up with Demyx and Zexion for a movie.

"Hey guys!" Demyx bounded over to the car, Zexion trailing behind him, "How'd it go?"

"It sucked!" Riku drew out the u, sounding like a little kid, "I hate police stations."

Sora rubbed soothing circles on his back, trying to relieve the tension built up in the young mans shoulders as the twins' mother stepped around and squeezed his hand softly.

Demyx and Zexion stared at the beautiful woman, her blonde hair, straightened and gorgeous, cascaded around her shoulders, the afternoon sun bouncing off and causing a glorious halo effect. Her charismatic blue eyes shone brightly as she turned to look at them a bright hello falling from her peachy lips, "I'm Sora and Roxas's mother."

Demyx whistled, "You're definitely as pretty as your boys. I'm Demyx and -"

"I can introduce myself." Zexion stared evenly at the blonde haired man before turning back, "I'm Zexion."

She laughed softly, "It is very nice to meet you boys. This is my husband." she directed a hand to the handsome man beside her.

"It's nice to meet you boys too." they shook the mans hand, grasping it firmly.

"We were just going to borrow your media room to watch a movie with your boys."

"I see. Well, let's get inside then!"

The group laughed animatedly before migrating into the house.


	12. Date?

**_Summary: _****Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku tell the story of how they all fell in love to their adoptive children before a slumber party between the children at Sora and Riku's house, but a storm on the horizon cuts the story short. Shortly after, Roxas has a strange dream that starts making him question what exactly is real anymore. Is the life he's leading even real, or is it some false dream that he's come to believe?  
**

**_Authors note:_**** Okay so, this took longer than expected, BUT I have a surprise. The 50th reviewer to this story gets a GIFT-FIC. Character pairing and plot of their choice. =] And I promise I'll get it done in a timely manner. Anyways, please enjoy your long awaited update.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Soku, Cleon, Zemyx, Namkai**

_

* * *

__Roxas noticed he was closer to Axel and Sora this time and could finally tell they were sitting beside an empty hospital bed. With a quick glance around the room he noticed a few other things that hadn't been their last time, A TV hung on the wall and under the window sat a bunch of flowers, bears, and get well soon cards._

_The blonde moved steadily closer to the bed but stopped walking when he realized he was still going nowhere. After a few moments of just standing there he watched as a man that closely resembles him strode into the room, another man following shortly afterwards._

_Cloud…Leon_

"_The doctor wants us to seriously consider turning the machine off. He said that-"_

"_NO!" Everyone looked towards Axel, his hands covering his eyes at first then slowly sliding down to rest on the bed, "No, you can't, he could – he could still pull through this."_

xXx

When Roxas woke up the next morning he ran a hand through his hair and let out a groan of disapproval. He felt grungy and he hated it. With a quick roll, he put his feet on the floor and headed straight for their bathroom. He squinted his eyes as he flicked the lights on in the bathroom, bringing a hand up to his brow and shading them from the bright light. Stepping quickly over to the shower he turned it on and waited until it was warm enough before sliding in.

As the water rushed over the blondes' skin he sighed with great content, a smile running across his face as his muscles relaxed. Showers for Roxas were a thirty minute deal; it was sort of like reading in the fact that it separated him from the world in a soothing way. Besides, he had alot to thing about. Like his latest dream. What did it all mean?

He jumped as a hand placed itself on his shoulder, with a quick spin he found himself face to face with the well toned chest of his handsome husband. Smiling, he softly slapped a hand against the older man's stomach, "Jerk."

"You still love me though."

"Of course."

xXx

The rest of the day had been pretty boring for the group of young men. They spent it watching movies and drinking a bit and before they even knew it a whole day had been wasted.

Axel rolled over, clinging to Roxas as everyone wandered off to find some food in the kitchen up stairs, "So, Roxy, How's about you, me, dinner, tomorrow night?"

Roxas stared down at the man lying on his chest, "A real date? Hmm, I don't know if I could wait that long, how about tonight? We could head over to that Italian restaurant. I like Italian you know."

"Oh do you now? Let's head that direction then. Shall we take your vehicle?"

"Why yes I think we shall."

With devious smiles on their faces they sneakily ran up stairs and out the front door of the house. They jogged quickly to the car before making a fast get away to their chosen destination, "So, I hope we don't worry the others." Roxas stole a glance at his date.

"I doubt it. They'll probably think we just ran off somewhere to steal some time for ourselves. And we have, just not in the way they're thinking."

Roxas blushed, that thought hadn't even crossed his mind apart from the other night and now that he started thinking about it again he realized that he wouldn't care so much if that WAS what they were doing.

He noticed quickly that he was being stared at and instantly knew that it was Axel, then again who else could it be, "Yes?"

"Oh nothing," Axel turned his attention to the window, "I was just thinking about how cute you look when you blush."

The blonde began blushing again, his eyes widening as he tried hard to focus on the road in front of him, "R-right, well, we're here." he quickly pulled into a spot in the parking lot and jumped out of the car as soon as he got the seatbelt off, Axel climbing out shortly afterwards.

"Geez, ants in your pants or are you just that excited for this spontaneous date?" Axel put a hand on Roxas's hip as he pulled him into his side and began to walk.

"Shut up." Roxas half-heartedly beat him on the chest as they walked through the doors, the waitress asking them with one of those practiced smiles if it would just be the two of them before leading them quickly over to a table in the corner with sultry lighting before asking them what they would like to drink.

Axel scanned the menu quickly before asking for a list of wines, then smiling at Roxas. The red head liked wine when it was served with the right food and Italian was definitely the right food. After a few moments of waiting they finally got their list and he glanced at it a moment before looking at Roxas, "Chardonnay?"

The blonde nodded as he watched the man turn to the host and smile, "Alright, You're server will be right with you." as the girl walked away Axel turned his eyes back to his date, a soft smile on his face, "So, tell me a little more about yourself."

Roxas laughed, "Don't you know enough already?"

"I could never know enough about you."

The blonde blushed and turned his attention to the table, "Well, you know that I love to dance, but sometimes I like to sing too. My favorite color is blue and I like all sorts of music. I love animals, though I don't own any. On the weekends I usually work at the café until closing then I come home to work on my dancing. Or, if I had a long day, I just go to bed. You?"

Axel rested his head in his hands, "Well, I like to write, I like to write a lot, and I like all sorts of music too. Right, now I have one roommate and her name is marshmallow, she's my white cat. But don't tell I'm not supposed to have her at the apartments I'm living in. I work at the library checking out books to a wide range of people, but my favorites are the geeks just cause they check out the strangest books."

"Should I be worried?"

"About what?"

"These geeks you speak of. They might have more in common with you."

The red head rolled his emerald eyes as he scoffed, "Haha, yeah right. You're ten times more attractive than anyone I have ever met."

"Oh I see." Roxas smiled before he turned his attention to the glasses being set in front of them. He watched intently as the waitress popped the top and poured the wine into their glasses before quickly settling the bottle into the holder on the table.

"Are you boys ready to order?"

Axel glanced at the menu quickly before settling with spaghetti and watched as Roxas ordered fettuccini alfredo.

When the waitress finally sauntered off the red headed turned the attention back to the blonde, god was the kid beautiful.

"So, Axel, awhile back you said something to me, something in German. You care to tell?"

Axel tweaked a brow, "You have good memory."

"I try."

"Well, if you must know, I said, "Roxas is the most beautiful man I have ever met." Basically."

"Oh? Am I? That can't be possible."

The red head nodded his head vigorously, "Oh it is so very true."

"I see, well, thank you." The blonde turned a rose tinted face towards the table as he sipped at his wine. This was quite possibly the best date he had ever been on.

---

The date had gone down pretty well, Axel and Roxas talking and sipping at their drinks for nearly an hour after they had finished eating before they finally decided to head out.

Upon reaching the house they stood outside in the cold for awhile, chatting just a little bit longer, "Y'know, I really like you Roxas."

Roxas kicked at the layer of snow on the ground, "Is that so, well I like you a lot too."

Axel watched as the blonde turned around when they reached the door step, just standing there and smiling as he stared at the man, "So, say I were to, theoretically ask you out, what would you say?"

"Well, theoretically, I would say yes."

The red head smirked as he stepped closer to the blonde, successfully cornering him at the door, "Mm, I like that answer." Without further hesitation he put his hands on either side of the boy and smiled as he leaned in and captured his lips in a soft, chaste kiss. After a moment Roxas broke away and began nipping at Axels bottom lip, gently tugging at the black snake bites before kissing the taller man again, this time more aggressively. The red head wrapped his arms possessively around the boy's waist, lifting him up and shoving him against the door, the blonde not hesitating to wrap his legs around the aforementioneds waist.

They ran their hands greedily over each other's body before Axel began to trail kisses down his lovers chin and to his neck, suckling and nibbling softly as the blonde twined his fingers through the older man's fiery hair, and letting a moan fall from his lips as he let his head fall back a little bit more just to give the other a little more access.

And by god did Axel love that moan, oh he loved it. Hell, it made him even harder just thinking about it, "Rox, how 'bout we open the door and take this to your room, hm?" he set the man down and kissed him again and before he could blink Roxas had spun around, fingers fumbling anxiously with his keys as he looked for the right one and unlocked the door. Spinning back around he pushed the door open and pulled Axel in, crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss as they fumbled towards the stairs and began to pull at each other's clothes. Roxas halted his movements quickly and panted as he looked into Axel's eyes, "Wait, we can't leave our clothes strewn everywhere, then everyone will definitely know."

"As if we don't already?"

Whipping their heads around they noticed the group sitting in the living room, everyone's eyes dancing in amusement as they took in the pair standing on the staircase.

"You know, we were wondering where you two went but ended up shrugging it off. But you know, since you've decided to grace us with your presence once again, how about you enlighten us?" Riku let an all knowing smirk slide across his face.

Axel narrowed his eyes at the silverette, he was not going to let them ruin his and Roxy's good time, "Look that sounds great and all but I really don't feel like it and I'm sure Roxas doesn't either. But you know what; I've really got this thing that I would love to get back to doing right now so, you know, we'll have to chat later." The red head grabbed his blushing blondes hand before dragging him upstairs and out of the group's sight, "Now, where were we?"


End file.
